


Снежный король

by TreggiDi



Series: Сказочная серия [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Далеко-далеко, в маленьком уютном городке, жили-были мальчик и девочка, Гарри и Джинни. А по улицам города ходил, заглядывая в окна, Снежный Король – черный, страшный и одинокий.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Сказочная серия [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Карета Северного короля

В небольшом уютном городе, примостившемся прямо на берегу холодного серого моря, жили-были мальчик и девочка. Мальчика звали Гарри, а девочку – Джинни. Жили они совсем рядом, в соседних домах, а дома в том городе были низенькие, разноцветные и теснились так плотно друг к другу, что, казалось, прижимались своими цветными стенами, чтобы согреться.

Гарри жил в голубом доме, а Джинни – в розовом. Для того, чтобы попасть друг к другу в гости, им достаточно было пересечь красивую стеклянную мансарду, которая соединяла два дома. В этой мансарде чаще всего и проводили долгие веселые часы Гарри и Джинни, ухаживая за небольшим садиком, который Джинни создала своими руками. В саду, под стеклянными стенами мансарды-теплицы росли прекрасные цветы – лилии, хризантемы, гиацинты, незабудки и, конечно же, розы.

Джинни очень любила свои розы и ухаживала за ними с завидным терпением. Ее лицо озарялось светлой солнечной улыбкой, когда она склонялась над нежными яркими лепестками.

Гарри и Джинни частенько сидели на скамейке под розовым кустом и говорили обо всем на свете. Они знали друг друга, казалось, с самого рождения и были очень близки. Многие путали и называли их братом и сестрой, хотя, они были вовсе и не похожи.

Джинни казалась ожившим солнечным зайчиком. У нее были медные волосы, ловящие блеск солнечных лучей. Когда она улыбалась, на щеках у нее появлялись очаровательные складочки, а глаза становились лукавыми и теплыми и, казалось, могли согреть даже самого замерзшего путника. У Джинни были ласковые руки с крохотными тонкими пальчиками и светлая нежная кожа.

Гарри же был темноволос. Его густые и мягкие пряди постоянно были в беспорядке, словно бы кто-то только что запустил руку в его волосы и ласково растрепал их. Кожа у Гарри была летнего золотисто-персикового оттенка, который появляется у мальчишек, проводящих много времени на улице. Гарри был невысок и худощав, но у него было гибкое сильное тело и широкие надежные плечи. Когда Гарри улыбался, на его лице можно было увидеть печаль, словно бы он знал какую-то грустную историю, которую не мог никому рассказать. Но самым прекрасным в Гарри были его глаза – цвета летней травы, яркие добрые глаза, затененные длинными пушистыми ресницами.

Гарри и Джинни ходили друг к другу в гости с тех самых пор, как только научились ходить. В солнечные дни Джинни ухаживала за своими розами, а Гарри помогал ей. Когда же приходила зима и стеклянные стены мансарды покрывались затейливыми ледяными узорами, наступало время сказок.

Сказки… нет ничего прекрасней уютным зимним вечером, чем усесться рядышком, закутавшись в теплый плед и глядеть на снежные узоры, засыпая под мягкий, убаюкивающий голос миссис Уизли.

Миссис Уизли была матерью Джинни, но и к Гарри она относилась с материнской любовью. Она была мудрой женщиной, и многое повидала на своем веку, оттого ее истории всегда были интересными и никогда не надоедали Гарри и Джинни. Могло быть такое, что на протяжении всей долгой зимы каждый вечер миссис Уизли садилась в свое мансардное кресло, штопала одежду и рассказывала сказку, и каждый вечер сказка была новая. Только одну историю миссис Уизли повторяла несколько раз, потому что это была не совсем сказка.

«Давным-давно, - начинала женщина, задумчиво глядя сквозь заснеженное стекло, - жила была Снежная Королева. Была она холодной и безжалостной, а все оттого, что сердце ее было сделано изо льда. Снежная Королева повелевала северными ветрами, снегом и льдом, и могла заморозить даже само пламя. Снежная Королева никого не любила, однако, она все же была женщиной, а оттого однажды захотела создать семью. Изо льда и ночи сотворила себе Королева ребенка, сына, который вырос точь-в-точь, как мать: такой же холодный и могущественный.

Назвался он Северным Королем, и принялся летать по миру так же, как и его мать, замораживая сердца людей. Один взгляд его мог превратить летящую птицу в ледышку, а ворох снежинок в рой снежных пчел, злых и бессмертных.

Но Северному Королю было скучно летать одному по свету, поэтому стал он заглядывать в дома людей, чтобы украсть хотя бы кусочек тепла. Иногда зимой, если взглянуть в окошко, можно увидеть, как промелькнет там бледное лицо…»

Джинни вздрагивала и теснее прижималась к Гарри, испуганно глядя на снежную пыль, искрящуюся за замороженным стеклом.

\- Гарри… - шептала она, - А что, если Северный Король заглянет к нам? Что мы тогда будем делать?

\- Не бойся ничего, - смело отвечал ей Гарри. - Он не посмеет сюда явиться. А если, все же посмеет, я посажу его на печь, и он растает! - и Гарри застенчиво улыбался, опустив ресницы. - Я смогу тебя защитить, Джин.

\- Ну, тогда ладно. - Успокоено отзывалась Джинни.

***

Когда наступала зима, и море оседало на каменных берегах ледяными каплями, на главной площади городка наряжали высокую ель. Вся она была усыпана блестящими звездами, огоньками и круглыми шарами, что звенели в порывах ветра печальным тоненьким звуком. Улицы города превращались в ледяные дорожки, по которым с веселыми криками и смехом каталась ребятня.

Гарри очень любил зиму. Он никогда не говорил об этом Джинни, потому что та презрительно морщила веснушчатый нос, глядя на календарь, где мерцали синими буквами названия зимних месяцев. Джинни не любила холод, ветер и снег – он казался ей злым и колючим. Гарри же мог застыть по дороге домой, вытянув ладонь, на которую плавно опускались крошечные снежинки, и долго разглядывать красоту хрустальной хрупкости, не замечая холода. Он любил снежные забавы, игры, любил застывшие ледяные лужи, с треском и звоном разбивавшиеся под подошвами сапог. Любил сказочное, волшебное чувство, охватывающее его, когда приближалось Рождество.

Он любил все это, а Джинни любила розы.

Поэтому в тот день, когда все произошло, Гарри отправился гулять по снежным улочкам, а Джинни осталась в мансарде, ухаживая за своими любимицами. Она разрыхляла землю и трогала пальчиками причудливо скрученные лепестки, то и дело, бросая взгляд на часы. Время шло, а Гарри все не возвращался со своей прогулки.

«Опять замерзнет, придет весь в снегу, оставит мокрые следы повсюду…» - тихонько ворчала Джинни. - «Нос будет красным, руки онемеют, ведь перчатки-то он постоянно теряет!»

Но, чем больше проходило времени, тем беспокойней становилось у Джинни на душе. Вдруг она почувствовала холод – хотя в мансарде было тепло, и ярко горел свет. Почудилось девушке, словно она одна в огромном снежном и пустынном поле, отовсюду падает снег, погребая ее белой лавиной. Джинни вздрогнула и подошла поближе к стеклянной стене мансарды. Прикоснувшись к ледяному стеклу, Джинни принялась дышать на снежные узоры, растапливая их своим теплом.

«Гарри…возвращайся скорей, Гарри…» - снова и снова повторяла она.

***

Гарри был рассеянным и задумчивым юношей. Часто он витал в облаках, словно переносясь куда-то очень далеко, в другой мир, где все было по-другому. Когда Джинни спрашивала у Гарри, о чем тот думает, он и сам не мог объяснить. Только было внутри него какое-то знание, предчувствие, словно постоянно звучащая песня, слова которой очень знакомы, но невозможно их вспомнить.

Так и в тот вечер – Гарри и сам не мог сказать, что заставило его обмотать шею шарфом и выйти на темные, присыпанные снегом, как сахарной пудрой, улицы. Он неторопливо шел мимо знакомых домов, глядя на горящие желтым светом окна, и на лице его застыла мечтательная улыбка.

Он увидел двух мальчишек, которые ссорились из-за санок.

\- Сейчас моя очередь!

\- Нет! Ты уже катался!

Они заметили Гарри и радостно помахали юноше (в маленьком городке все друг друга знали, а Гарри, как человек добрый и отзывчивый, готовый помочь в любой беде, был любим почти всеми жителями города).

\- Эй, Гарри, послушай! Он хочет забрать мои санки! - возмутился один из мальчиков. Второй тут же запротестовал:

\- Это не правда! Мы ведь катаемся по очереди и сейчас моя!

\- Гарри, скажи ему!

\- Нет, ты ему скажи!

Гарри только улыбался, глядя на спорщиков. Наконец, он кивнул на санки.

\- Можно, я тоже прокачусь? - тихо попросил он. Мальчики тут же забыли про ссору.

\- Конечно, Гарри! Я ведь не жадный, ты его не слушай! Просто сейчас моя очередь.

\- Садись, Гарри! Ты хоть помнишь еще, как на санках кататься?!

Гарри, посмеиваясь себе под нос, оседлал сани. Мальчишки подтолкнули его, и санки понеслись вниз по улице, набирая скорость. Ветер бил в лицо, глаза слезились, и Гарри крепко держался замерзшими пальцами за край саней. Впереди ехала повозка, запряженная двумя белоснежными лошадьми, и Гарри, повинуясь хулиганскому порыву, зацепился за эту повозку, разгоняя сани до невероятной скорости.

Когда улицы города стали уже, и впереди замаячили ворота, ведущие к выезду за городскую черту, Гарри попытался отцепиться, но что-то не позволило ему. Гарри испугался, мгновенно почувствовав, что здесь дело в колдовстве – именно поэтому сани неслись все быстрей и быстрей, лошади тоже набирали скорость, казалось, их белоснежные шкуры мерцают и серебрятся под светом луны, а копыта уже не касаются дороги.

Гарри пытался закричать, но словно онемел. Он хотел оглянуться назад на город, который остался далеко позади, но не мог повернуть головы. Все, что он мог – с отчаяньем смотреть на мчащуюся впереди черную зловещую повозку, увозящую его прочь от дома, от Джинни и миссис Уизли, от родного города.

Повозка остановилась в снежной степи, когда Гарри уже совсем заледенел, и кожа его перестала ощущать холод и покалывание маленьких снежинок. Из повозки вышел высокий человек. Гарри в первую секунду обрадовался – сейчас его обнаружат и вернут назад домой. Этот важный господин в черном пальто не похож на колдуна или похитителя.

Черный человек подошел к Гарри и наклонился, заглядывая юноше в лицо. Темные волосы мужчины падали на глаза, не позволяя разглядеть их выражение. Он взял Гарри на руки, легко, словно тот ничего не весил, и отнес внутрь повозки. Посадив Гарри на сиденье, обитое роскошным черным бархатом, мужчина прошептал что-то себе под нос, и тут же Гарри стало тепло, по крайней мере, он снова мог двигать руками и ногами.

\- Возьми это. - Велел мужчина ровным, спокойным голосом, протягивая Гарри свои перчатки. Тот неловко натянул их, хотя они и были велики – пальцы у мужчины были куда тоньше и длиннее.

Гарри ожидал, что господин в черном начнет отчитывать его, а потом повернет лошадей назад, к городу, но тот всего лишь сел на сиденье напротив Гарри, устремив на юношу внимательный взгляд. Повозка снова тронулась в прежнем направлении. Гарри с беспокойством поднял лицо, впервые взглянув на человека, сидящего напротив, и замер.

Человек этот совсем не походил на олицетворение зимы – скорее, он был похож на ночь, такой же черный: черные волосы, одежда, угольными росчерками изгибались на белоснежной коже брови. Тонкие губы были совсем белыми, словно мужчина замерз. Резкие черты лица заставляли мужчину выглядеть сурово и неприветливо. Но не это так испугало Гарри. Он глядел в глаза этого незнакомого господина: непроницаемые, как сама тьма, они все же казались ледяными, словно мужчина этот мог заморозить любого своим недобрым взглядом.

Он и мог.

Гарри понял, что едет в одной повозке с Северным Королем.


	2. Дочь Лунного короля

Проходили дни, а за ними недели и месяцы. Джинни выплакала все свои слезы. Жители города обыскали каждую улицу, каждый уголок в городе и даже за его пределами, в поисках замерзшего до смерти юноши. И, хотя Гарри так и не нашли, не было никого в маленьком городке, кто не считал бы Гарри погибшим. Кроме Джинни.

Прошла зима, отступая, она волочила за собой снежный подол, словно шлейф свадебного платья. Весна отгремела весенним громом, пролилась ливнями, очищая дороги от застывших льдом шагов. Наконец, солнце согрело каменные мостовые, и весело украсило своими посланниками - солнечными зайчиками - яркие стены домов.

Джинни Уизли вышла из дома, надев свои самые любимые красные башмачки. В руках она держала горшок с розой, алой и пышной. Эту розу Джинни выращивала всю долгую зиму, поливая ее своими слезами. Розу она назвала «Гарри».

Не сказав ни слова родным и знакомым, Джинни покинула дом, и решительно зашагала прочь из города. Она всегда была послушной дочерью, домашней девушкой, но в душе у нее пылал огонь – и огонь этот велел найти Гарри, и вернуть его домой. Джинни верила, что Гарри жив, и где-то далеко он думает о ней, нуждается в ее помощи. Вот почему, ранним летним утром Джинни Уизли оказалась на берегу холодного неприветливого моря с цветочным горшком в руках.

\- Здравствуй, Северное море, - серьезно сказала Джинни. - Ты ведь знаешь, где Гарри. Ты знаешь все на свете. Может быть, это ты забрал его у меня? Прошу тебя, верни мне моего Гарри, а я за это отдам тебе то, что мне очень дорого. - И с этими словами Джинни опустила горшок в воду.

Но Северное Море не могло помочь несчастной девочке – оно никогда своими водами не смыкалось над головой Гарри. Поэтому волны подтолкнули горшок к берегу, отказываясь принимать такой щедрый дар. Джинни решила, что море испытывает ее. На берегу она нашла старую рыбацкую лодку. Прижимая к себе горшок, Джинни уселась в лодку, предварительно отвязав ее, и столкнув на воду. Волны мгновенно подхватили посудину, и Джинни тут же оказалась очень далеко от берега.

\- Может, сейчас ты примешь мой дар? - спросила девушка, снова опуская цветок в воду. Волны сомкнулись над ним, а следом они подхватили лодку и понесли ее прочь от берега, быстро и неумолимо. Джинни испугалась, стала кричать, но было уже поздно – берег все удалялся и удалялся, пока не стал тонкой линией.

«Вот теперь все», - подумала Джинни. - «Что же я наделала…»

Она не стала плакать – просто легла на дно лодки и закрыла глаза, позволяя высоким волнам нести ее.

***

Гарри очнулся в огромной комнате с высоким потолком. Казалось, в этой комнате мог поместиться весь его город, город, из которого его увезли. Последнее, что Гарри запомнил – качающиеся стенки повозки, страх, сковавший сердце, и взгляд черных глаз – больше ничего…

Когда Гарри пришел в себя, он обнаружил, что лежит на мягкой и пушистой шкуре с длинным белоснежным мехом. Это была шкура полярного медведя. Она была расстелена на полу просторной комнаты. Все в комнате было белым: стены, мраморный пол, полоток. Белоснежный камин был разожжен, но тусклые языки пламени лишь отдаленно напоминали настоящий огонь. Казалось, цвет здесь был приглушен, словно что-то стерло все краски. Кругом были все оттенки белого и серого. Гарри казался в этой комнате инородным предметом. Впрочем, оглядев себя, Гарри с ужасом понял, что его переодели: вместо любимого мешковатого свитера и длинного серого шарфа, тысячу лет назад связанного Джинни, на нем были брюки и шелковая рубашка жемчужного цвета. Рубашка была украшена круглыми серебряными пуговками, серебряная канва шла по рукаву и подолу. На ногах своих Гарри с изумлением обнаружил толстые пушистые носки из овечьей шерсти. Эти носки казались настолько неуместными в контрасте с остальной одеждой, что Гарри взирал на них почти с нежностью.

Закончив оглядывать себя и комнату, которую Гарри мысленно окрестил гостиной, он отправился на поиски хозяина дома.

Да, дворец был роскошным. Гарри никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего более впечатляющего. Казалось, тот, кто строил это жилище, прежде всего, хотел произвести на посетителей впечатление, сделать комнаты как можно более красивыми и совершенными, и уже не важно, насколько в них будет уютно и удобно жить. Кругом был белый цвет и все его оттенки. Белизной сияло все: начищенные мраморные полы, высокие потолки, стены, мебель, обитая шелком и атласом жемчужного и перламутрового цвета; яркий белый свет врывался в высокие французские окна, слепя глаза.

Вся мебель и украшения в комнатах были, несомненно, высшего качества. Приземистые кресла на изогнутых ножках из светлого дерева; кушетки, покрытые кружевными узорами, снежинки из чистого серебра, вплавленные в квадраты мрамора, застывшие в них, словно в кубиках льда. Во многих комнатах с потолка хрустально перезванивались люстры, похожие на снежный вихрь, застывший в пространстве. Иногда попадались мягкие белые ковры, почти в каждой комнате горел камин, однако в доме все равно было очень холодно, а белый цвет и свободное пространство делали комнаты неуютными и, словно бы, нежилыми. Гарри открывал все новые и новые двери, шагая через череду комнат, которым не было конца, и каждая следующая все сильней поражала воображение. «Что за человек может жить здесь?» - спрашивал себя Гарри, касаясь пальцами неровной стены коридора, полностью покрытой крохотными острыми алмазами, хищно сверкавшими на солнце.

В какой-то момент Гарри охватила паника – сколько он ни шел, нигде не было ни одной живой души, даже намека на чье-то присутствие. Хотя ни одна комната не повторяла другую, все они были неуловимо похожи, как сны одного человека. От белого цвета разболелись глаза, а блеск алмазов, серебра и перламутра начал раздражать. К тому же, во дворце сквозило. Гарри успел порадоваться теплым тапочкам из овчины, но все-таки они не спасали от холода, и кожа его покрылась мурашками.

Дело было не только в холоде, теперь Гарри все отчетливей и ясней понимал свое положение. То, что случилось прошлой ночью ускользало из памяти: порывистый ветер, бросающий в лицо пригоршни снега, онемевшие пальцы, которые не могли разомкнуться, зловещие очертания черной повозки… затем – бледное лицо в полумраке, редкие вспышки света, выхватывающие из темноты цепкий безжалостный взгляд, скольжение шелка по ладоням, чужие перчатки… страх, сердце, бьющееся в груди, как пойманная птица. И сам Гарри – пойманный пленник повозки, пленник взгляда, пленник этого странного молчаливого человека. Хриплое дыхание, отчаянный страх, а после – смыкающаяся отовсюду тьма, уносящая сознание, и перед тем, как погрузиться в тяжелый, душный сон, тонкое, как ледяная корочка на луже, мимолетное прикосновение к губам – губ ли? Рук ли?

«Привиделось», - подумал Гарри, остановившись посреди просторного овального холла. Сердце вновь принялось колотиться, и по телу пробежала дрожь. Гарри закрыл глаза, нахмурившись, и постарался взять себя в руки. «Паника не поможет. Привиделось. Показалось. Ночной морок, и все тут».

В воздухе что-то зазвенело, тоненько и хрустко, словно льдинки столкнулись в бокале. Словно кто-то невидимый посмеялся над Гарри снежным зимним смехом.  
Гарри увидел узкую лестницу, прозрачную, но покрытую крошечными трещинками, которые образовывали замысловатый узор. Казалось, это был лед, но когда Гарри подошел поближе, он понял, что это что-то другое, скорее всего, хрусталь. Гладкие перила были чуть теплыми, и это внушило Гарри робкую надежду. В целом дворце не было ничего, что могло бы согреть человека. Это был идеальный дворец для Северного Короля, холодного, мертвого и безжалостного.

Когда Гарри воскрешал в памяти взгляд мужчины, он не сомневался – это был именно он, Северный Король. Ни у кого другого не могло быть такого темного, убийственного взгляда. Гарри представлял себе Северного Короля совсем другим, когда слушал истории миссис Уизли, статным, в сияющих одеяниях, со светлыми волосами и глазами цвета льда. Худой темноволосый мужчина в строгом черном одеянии безо всяких излишеств: ни жемчугов, ни алмазов, ни серебряных нитей, не подходил ни на звание Северного Короля, ни на хозяина этого роскошного жилища. Но взгляд…

И теперь Гарри уже не мог представить себе Северного Короля каким-то другим. Он словно видел бледное лицо незнакомца с бездонными провалами глаз, прижавшееся к стеклу с наружной стороны, наблюдающего пристально и безжизненно за теми, кто внутри, кто греется у огня, смеется и слушает страшные зимние сказки.

Гарри стало не по себе, когда он представил это. «Что за глупости!», сказал он себе, все еще поглаживая пальцами перила лестницы. Они были теплыми, и уносили прочь страхи и сомнения. «Я что, маленький, чтобы верить во все эти сказки?!»

Да, мысль о том, что его увез с собой настоящий Северный Король из сказок миссис Уизли, теперь казалась Гарри смешной и глупой. «Конечно же, все было не так! - размышлял Гарри, поднимаясь по чудной хрустальной лестнице. - Я просто замерз, было темно, и у меня в голове был сплошной туман. Но этот мужчина не может быть Северным Королем – это же просто нелепость какая-то».

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Гарри заглядывал то в одну комнату, то в другую, уже порядком отчаявшись разыскать хоть кого-нибудь в этом доме.

Черного мужчину Гарри обнаружил в одной из комнат, которую про себя назвал лабораторией. Там было множество странных приспособлений, холодным серебряным блеском напоминающие алхимические приборы. Мужчина стоял к Гарри спиной, склонившись над какой-то причудливой ретортой.

\- Э-э… простите… - робко позвал Гарри, и когда мужчина развернулся, снова замер, пораженно распахнув глаза, как тогда, в повозке. Сомнений быть не могло. И все же… - Это вы? Это действительно вы? Северный Король?! - голос Гарри испуганным голубем взметнулся под потолок. Человек отвернулся, словно потеряв к гостю интерес, и лишь через пару минут Гарри различил равнодушный, негромкий ответ:

\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Север.

* * *

Джинни открыла глаза, разбуженная прикосновением чьих-то рук. Растерянно моргая, ослепленная солнцем, она попыталась сесть, и тут же что-то потянуло ее за волосы.

\- Ай!

\- Гляди-ка, - негромко сказал кто-то у нее над ухом мелодичным голосом. - Она живая.

Джинни повернула голову и увидела девушку, сидящую на земле рядом с ней и плетущую ей косичку из тонкой пряди волос. Джинни машинально взметнула руку к волосам и обнаружила, что пушистые рыжие пряди теперь превратились в тысячи тоненьких косичек.

\- Правда, так гораздо лучше? - негромко спросила девушка. Сама она выглядела престранным образом: на голове ее словно расцвела клумба, столько разномастных цветков было вплетено в серебристые лунные волосы. Над цветами жужжали, покачиваясь в воздухе, шмели.

Девушка мечтательно улыбнулась, разглядывая Джинни.

\- Пойдем, - сказала она, схватив Джинни за руку и увлекая ее за собой. И они поспешили вверх по склону, туда, где виднелся дом с покосившимися стенами, увитыми плющом.

\- Как я здесь оказалась? Где моя лодка? Кто ты? - выпалила Джинни, как только оправилась от удивления. Девушка усадила Джинни за стол, выставив перед ней глиняную миску, до краев полную пунцовой черешней.

\- Тебе не стоит задавать столько вопросов, а то сюда запросто прилетят Вопросные Птицы и утащат тебя, - заметила девушка, достав из-за уха вилку и подцепляя ей ягоды. - А я бы этого не хотела – мне здесь так скучно одной, а ты такая рыжая.

Джинни оставалось только хлопать глазами и есть черешню. Постепенно она успокоилась – на нее странным образом подействовала непоследовательная болтовня хозяйки дома, а пение пташек за окнами, украшенными многочисленными цветочными горшками, казалось, уносило прочь все печали, и ничего плохого в этом уютном, залитом солнечным светом жилище, не могло случиться.

\- Меня зовут Луна, - наконец сказала девушка, выплевывая последнюю косточку на пол. - Я дочь Лунного Короля. А здесь я живу по просьбе моей подруги, Весенней Ласточки – она просила присмотреть за плющом.

\- За плющом? - переспросила Джинни.

\- Ага, - Луна безмятежно улыбнулась, втыкая вилку в гущу своих волос, куда-то между гиацинтами и рододендронами. - Этот плющ жутко коварный: стоит только отвернуться, как он захватит весь дом. И тогда жить здесь смогут только плющёвые медведи - с другими он не ладит, понимаешь ли. А теперь пошли кататься на качелях…

Странное дело…Хотя Луна, оказалась спокойной и нерасторопной, все вокруг мелькало в страшной суете, которая совсем закружила Джинни голову. Время подчинялось каким-то своим законам в этом волшебном месте – то неслось вскачь, а то замирало, чтобы после вернуться назад на пару часов. Луна с абсолютным спокойствием вытворяла настолько диковинные вещи, что Джинни невольно задумалась, а не замешана ли здесь какая-нибудь магия? Но даже эта мысль не задержалась у нее в голове надолго. Казалось, все тревоги и заботы уносит прочь весенний теплый ветер.

***

Гарри, конечно же, много раз пытался сбежать из Ледяного Замка. Первые дни жизни в Замке Гарри посвятил поискам выхода. Удивительно, но, несмотря на обилие комнат, коридоров, лестниц и даже потайных ходов, в доме не оказалось входной двери. Гарри изучил Замок вдоль и поперек, от белизны и однообразия интерьера в глазах мелькали снежинки, но Гарри не сдавался - он должен был вернуться домой, во что бы то ни стало.

Странно, но Северный Король не вмешивался в попытки Гарри организовать побег. Он равнодушно провожал Гарри взглядом, когда тот проходил мимо него, уверенно направляясь туда, где, как он предполагал, может оказаться выход.

Когда прошло несколько дней, и Гарри стал погружаться в отчаянье, он попытался завести разговор. Это случилось вечером в гостиной, где, по негласному правилу, Гарри и Север каждый вечер садились в кресла и смотрели на огонь в камине. Устав после поисков, Гарри свернулся в кресле калачиком и, закусив губу, наблюдал за Северным Королем. Тот глядел на огонь, лицо его было спокойно, руки с белыми тонкими пальцами лежали на подлокотниках кресла. И, хотя он казался погруженным в какие-то свои размышления, Гарри все же заметил: Король ужасно напряжен, все его тело, словно вырубили изо льда, жесткого, твердого и безжизненного, но в то же время удивительно хрупкого, готового рассыпаться в крошку от простого прикосновения человеческой ладони. Гарри пришло в голову, что для Северного Короля вечерние посиделки – не просто проведенное в тишине время, а нечто большее. Северу словно бы стоило больших усилий просто оставаться в кресле рядом с Гарри, притворяясь отстраненно-задумчивым. «Но, если ему так тяжело и неприятно чужое общество, зачем он запер меня в этом замке?» - подумал Гарри. Когда он нарушил тишину, впервые со дня их знакомства заговорив с Севером, тот даже не вздрогнул.

\- Выпустите меня.

\- Тебя никто не держит. - Север не повернулся к Гарри, лишь едва заметно шевельнулись тонкие губы.

\- Я не могу найти входную дверь. - Не то, что бы Север этого не знал - Гарри был уверен, мужчина прекрасно осведомлен о поисках и просто играет с Гарри.

Впервые за весь вечер, Север повернулся к Гарри и внимательно поглядел на него. Гарри замер, не в силах оторвать взгляда от черных пронзительных глаз. «Сейчас он превратит меня в ледышку», - мелькнуло у Гарри в голове, - «И я умру».

Но вместо этого Север просто сказал:

\- Тебе не будет никакого проку от входной двери. - И отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Гарри вздохнул, угрюмо глядя на огонь. Он не собирался так легко сдаваться.


	3. Принцесса на жемчужине

Луна и Джинни лежали рядом в саду, подставив солнцу лица. Сквозь опущенные ресницы Джинни глядела на солнечных зайчиков, пляшущих на поцарапанной коленке Луны. Ветер, тихий и теплый, шевелил траву, и она шуршала, словно нашептывая какую-то старую-старую сказку. Джинни повернулась к Луне, лежащей рядом с ней и спрятавшей лицо под широкополой соломенной шляпой.

\- Луна?

\- М-м?

\- Скажи, ты заколдовала меня?

Луна неохотно пошевелилась и приподняла шляпу, сдвинув ее с лица. Рассеяно улыбнулась Джинни.

\- Иди сюда. Ближе.

Джинни подвинулась так, что ее щека прижималась к прохладной щеке Луны.

\- А теперь смотри, - сказала Луна, опуская на их лица шляпу. И Джинни смотрела, как сквозь крошечные дырочки соломенного плетения прорываются солнечные лучи, рассыпаясь на их лицах осколками расплавленного золота. - Вот это и есть волшебство. - Сказала Луна.

***

На следующий день после разговора в гостиной, Гарри спустился по хрустальной лестнице и застыл, обнаружив высокую двустворчатую дверь, которой раньше в этой комнате не было. Вскрикнув, Гарри бросился к ней, с трудом раздвинул тяжелые створки и выбежал из дома.

Выбежал и увяз по пояс в снегу. Радостный крик, рвущийся из горла, превратился в сдавленный стон. Кругом, сколько хватало взгляда, простиралась снежная равнина и, казалось, нет ей конца – она уходила к горизонту и сливалась там с мутным белым небом. Гарри стоял и глядел на снежную пустыню, дрожа на пронизывающем ледяном ветру. Наконец, он повернулся и медленно побрел к дому. Север ждал его, опираясь о дверной косяк. Он провожал Гарри взглядом, пока тот поднимался по лестнице, но ни слова не сказал. В тот же день дверь исчезла, и больше не появлялась.

***

Луна была приветлива и добра к Джинни. Она позволяла Джинни возиться в саду в свое удовольствие, занимаясь цветами, которые, словно и не требовали людской заботы, так пышно они цвели. Луна не очень любила заниматься садом, но ей нравилось разговаривать с цветами, заглядывая под широкие листья. Однажды она сказала, что ищет там эльфов.

Луна больше не казалась Джинни странной. Она была немного рассеянной, как…нет, Джинни не могла вспомнить, как кто – просто рассеянной. И мечтательной. И еще доброй, Луна была очень доброй. Джинни хорошо жилось в маленьком домике, окруженном цветами.

Одно только не давало ей покоя – ей постоянно казалось, что она что-то забыла. Чье-то имя настойчиво вертелось у Джинни в голове, но стоило ей попытаться сосредоточиться и вспомнить, как все мысли куда-то разбегались. Вспоминать было тяжело и неприятно, и Джинни решила прекратить свои попытки, наслаждаясь солнечным светом и долгими беззаботными днями.

Однажды Джинни, по обыкновению, работала в саду. Она вдруг заметила, что в самом дальнем и заброшенном углу сада, куда раньше она не заглядывала, растет роза. Джинни подошла поближе к одинокому цветку, ярко-алые лепестки его словно пытались что-то прошептать девушке.

И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, Джинни горько заплакала. Какая-то печаль сжигала ее сердце дотла, а Джинни даже вспомнить не могла, отчего она плачет.

Но, коснувшись пальцами нежных лепестков цветка, Джинни прошептала:

«Гарри…»

И затем, все громче и громче:

«Гарри! Гарри!!!»

Джинни вытерла слезы и отправилась на поиски Луны. Та оказалась занята своим любимым делом – раскачивалась на больших ржавых качелях, которые оглушительно скрипели при каждом движении девушки. Волосы Луны разметались по ветру, сильный порыв ветра вырвал лепестки цветов из клумбы у нее на голове, и нежными снежинками эти лепестки осыпались на землю.

\- Луна! Я вспомнила! Я все вспомнила! - прокричала Джинни, подбегая к подруге. - Я ведь ищу его, Гарри! Как я могла забыть про это?

\- Может быть, все дело в маке? - равнодушно пожала плечами Луна. - Забывчатый Мак обычно цветет в этом месяце. Я постоянно забываю его выкорчевать. Даже не знаю, почему.

\- Я ищу Гарри! - снова повторила Джинни, подпрыгивая на одной ножке. - Я ищу моего Гарри! Он пропал много-много дней назад, и все решили, что он погиб. Но я-то знаю!

Луна затормозила, оставив на земле под качелями две неглубокие борозды от пяток. Потом склонила голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к какой-то неведомой мелодии.

\- Ты не знаешь, где я могу его найти? - спросила Джинни с отчаяньем, заглядывая Луне в глаза. Та удивленно приподняла брови.

\- Я? Я бы знала, если бы я его спрятала. А может быть, я его и спрятала, но совсем забыла? Поищи в сундуке. Там много всего разного.

\- Нет. Вряд ли он в сундуке, - покачала головой Джинни. - Я пойду дальше искать его. Он ждет меня, нельзя больше терять время.

\- Ты уж реши, что ты потеряла - Гарри или время. Потому что, если ты потеряла и то и другое, тебе следует начать искать одно, чтобы найти другое. Так всегда бывает, - мудро поведала Луна, а потом с внезапной грустью добавила: - Жаль. Ты уйдешь, и мне некому будет заплетать косички.

\- Извини, Луна, - мягко улыбнулась Джинни, и солнечные зайчики заплясали на серебристых волосах ее подруги, - мне правда надо его найти. Спасибо, что приютила меня.

Джинни отправилась дальше на поиски, а Луна долго махала ей вслед, забравшись на крышу дома, стены которого почти совсем исчезли в побегах плюща.

***

\- Разве нет никакого способа? - спросил Гарри позже, наблюдая за тем, как Север работает в лаборатории, - должно быть специальное условие! - упрямо повторил он, глядя, как осторожные руки переливают голубую жидкость из колбы в серебряный котелок.

\- О каком условии ты говоришь? - насмешливо спросил Север, по обыкновению, не поворачиваясь к Гарри.

\- Ну, не знаю… «Вечность» сложить из льдинок, или что-нибудь вроде… - Пробормотал Гарри.

\- «Вечность»? - изумленно вскинул брови Север после недолгой паузы. Губы его скривились. - Какая глупость.

***

Джинни шла и шла и, казалось, идет она целую вечность. Шла Джинни по полям и лугам, через лес, через равнину, поднималась в холмы, пересекала мелкие ручейки и быстрые речки, шла, без остановок и отдыха. Ее нарядные красные туфли совсем стерлись, от них остались только красные бантики да дырявые подошвы, и дальше Джинни продолжала свой путь босая. Она была усталая, голодная, испуганная, ей хотелось спать, но Джинни не останавливалась, потому что боялась – стоит ей остановиться и отдохнуть, как настойчивый голос, повторяющий внутри нее: «Гарри! Гарри! Гарри!» замолчит, и она снова забудет о том, кого ищет.

Но, в конце концов, усталость взяла свое. Джинни села на пыльной дороге, по которой шла последний час, и горько заплакала.

«Неужели никто не поможет мне?» - мелькнула горькая мысль. И, стоило Джинни подумать это, как в воздухе раздалось чудесное пение. Джинни поглядела наверх и увидела, как прекрасная огненная птица спускается к ней с небес. Казалось, крылья птицы были сотканы из языков пламени, а нарядный хохолок сверкал золотом. Птица уцепилась коготками за плечи Джинни и подняла девушку в воздух, легко, словно та ничего не весила.

«Может быть, я сплю?..» - удивленно подумала Джинни, но она так устала, что сил удивляться у нее не было. Птица, не прекращая петь, понесла ее куда-то, и девушка закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь полетом.

***

Гарри нашел льдинки в одной из комнат, самой неприметной и заброшенной. Там все было покрыто толстым слоем пыли и паутины. Льдинки, образующие слово «вечность», лежали на блестящей поверхности стола. И, хотя кругом было пыльно, льдинки сверкали так, словно кто-то каждый день переставлял их, сжимая тонкими белыми пальцами.  
Гарри не стал ничего спрашивать у Севера насчет них.

Зато он задал другой вопрос.

\- Правда, что у тебя ледяное сердце?

-Да. Это правда, - прозвучал ответ.

\- Мне так жаль тебя.

\- Не стоит. – Север, не глядя на Гарри, холодно улыбнулся. - Так гораздо приятнее. Меня таким создали, и я не жалею об этом.

\- Но ведь чувствовать – значит жить! - горячо возразил Гарри. - Нельзя радоваться тому, что сердце сделано изо льда!..

Север вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами. Тут же в воздухе раздался вопрос, робкий и испуганный, а отвечал резкий, насмешливый голос:

«А что, если Северный Король заглянет к нам?»

«Не бойся ничего. Он не посмеет сюда явиться. А если все же посмеет, я посажу его на печь, и он растает!»

Гарри вздрогнул, узнав свои собственные слова. Он пристально поглядел на Северного Короля, но тот казался абсолютно равнодушным и, плотно сжав губы, продолжал глядеть на тусклые языки огня. Север снова щелкнул пальцами и последние звуки эха, повторяющего «растает, растает, растает!», тут же стихли.

\- Если бы у меня не было сердца изо льда, - сказал Север удивительно ровным голосом, - то мне было бы сейчас больно.

Гарри долго молчал, слушая, как за стенами Замка воет свирепый северный ветер. Потом он сказал:

\- Но ведь ты забрал меня. Ты захотел поселить меня здесь. Ты заглядывал в окна, чтобы украсть немного тепла. Это оттого, что тебе одиноко. Тебе грустно летать по свету одному. Разве ты мог бы испытывать одиночество, если бы у тебя было ледяное сердце?

Комната погрузилась в молчание. Когда Гарри снова взглянул на Севера и увидел, что мужчина обхватил себя руками, словно ему вдруг стало холодно.  
Возможно, виной тому был суровый северный ветер, атакующий Ледяной Замок.

***

Огненная птица принесла Джинни прямиком во Дворец. С печальным возгласом птица опустила Джинни на сверкающий мраморный пол большой парадной залы, и, сделав три круга над рыжей макушкой девушки, улетела прочь. Джинни, тем временем, огляделась и пришла в восторг – она всегда мечтала побывать в настоящем Дворце, где живет настоящая Принцесса!

\- Ах, что за восхитительный рыжий ангелочек! - раздался рядом мелодичный голосок, и Джинни, повернувшись, увидела саму принцессу – та сидела на гигантской жемчужине, свесив ножки, и ослепительно улыбалась.

О, как прекрасна была принцесса! Даже если тысячи нежных тепличных цветов собрать в одном месте, они не затмят ее красоты. Даже, если миллион звезд с неба встанут в ряд, засияв изо всех сил, они не затмят ее красоты. Даже, если миллиард разноцветных бабочек расправят крылышки, они не затмят ее красоты.

Ах, как сияли большие, прекрасные серые глаза принцессы! Как нежно алел румянец на круглых щечках! Как плавно спускались белокурые локоны по плечам! Как белела изящная лебединая шея принцессы! Как сверкали сапфиры, украшающие корсет ее платья! А как шелестела пышная многослойная юбка!

Джинни пошатнулась, сраженная такой невероятной красотой.

\- Как тебя зовут, славная крошка? - проворковала принцесса, но Джинни, потеряв дар речи, могла лишь только открыть и снова закрыть рот. Принцесса печально кивнула, опустив длинные пушистые ресницы. - И вот так со всеми. Как грустно быть настолько красивой, что люди немеют, увидев тебя. Ты бы знала, как хочется иногда поговорить с умным человеком. Или даже с глупым. Хоть с кем, лишь бы мог вымолвить слово в моем присутствии… - Принцесса вздохнула и громко воскликнула: - Следующий!

Двери парадной залы распахнулись, и в них вошел юноша. Статный широкоплечий, с пышными черными усами и золотой шпагой. Он важно прошагал через всю комнату, не замечая Джинни и встал на одно колено перед принцессой, напыщенно возвестив:

\- Аурелий Эврикус Четвертый, к вашим услу… - Тут юноша поднял глаза на принцессу и, наконец-то, смог разглядеть ее. И тут же бедняга побледнел, покраснел, и смолк. Все, что он смог – лишь хватать губами воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Джинни с сочувствием наблюдала за этим, прекрасно понимая юношу. Принцесса же махнула холеной ручкой:

\- Ну вот, еще один. Уведите его.

Два стражника, незаметные и молчаливые до сей поры, шагнули к принцу и под руки вывели его из зала.

\- Видишь ли, - обратилась принцесса к Джинни, - мне ужасно надоело общаться со своим отражением. Я, знаешь ли, очень умная, и прочитала тысячу книг. Но мне абсолютно не с кем обсудить их! И вот я сказала себе: «Флер, ты же умная девушка! Ну, придумай же что-нибудь!» - и тут же придумала. Я дала объявление в газету, что ищу себе жениха – такого, кто был бы веселым и остроумным, смелым и честным. Такого, кто смог бы поговорить со мной, а не таращится на меня пустыми глазами. И что тут началось, ma petite, ты не представляешь! Выстроилась такая огромная очередь, что конец ее теряется где-то за границами наших земель. Принцы со всего света съехались, чтобы предложить себя в мужья. Я принимаю их в этой зале уже три дня и три ночи, но всякий раз случается одно и то же: увидев меня, они просто теряют дар речи, и становятся абсолютными болванами! - Принцесса звонко рассмеялась, и чуть не упала со своей жемчужины. Восстановив равновесие, Флер громко воскликнула:

\- Следующий!

Когда очередной незадачливый жених был выведен вон, постоянно оглядываясь и глупо улыбаясь, принцесса снова склонилась к Джинни, доверительно сообщая ей:

\- Некоторые утверждают, что у меня в роду были вейлы. Оттого, мол, я так действую на мужчин, словно все это какое-то колдовство! Но знаешь, дорогая моя, это все полнейшая чушь. Просто все эти избалованные юноши подчиняются своим глазам, а не сердцу. Мне же нужен совсем другой человек…

В этот момент за дверью послышался какой-то шум.

\- Куда! Стой!

\- Тебе нельзя! - раздались грозные окрики стражников. Но дверь тут же распахнулась, и в нее вошел очередной кандидат.

Что это был за человек! Вместо одной ноги у него была деревяшка, оттого он страшно хромал. Кроме того, на суровом лице его бешено вращался вытаращенный искусственный глаз. Джинни даже попятилась, увидев такого чудака. Флер заинтригованно следила, как человек хромает через комнату.

\- Простите, Ваше Высочество! - воскликнули стражники, старательно отводя глаза, чтобы не онеметь. - Этот кретин решил, что может просить Вашей руки…

\- С его-то ногой!

\- С его-то глазом!

\- Кроме того, он никакой не принц, а всего лишь нищий воин.

\- Вот как, – задумчиво сказала принцесса, восседая на жемчужине и глядя сверху вниз на воина. Тот же пожирал глазами Флер, широко улыбаясь. Принцесса улыбнулась ему в ответ, затем ладошкой закрыла улыбку, спрыгнула с жемчужины и подошла к мужчине. - Послушаем, что он сам нам расскажет?

Одноногий склонился перед принцессой в комичном поклоне, затем галантно поднес руку Флер к губам и поцеловал.

\- Какое уродливое платье, принцесса! - хрипло сказал воин, заставив Джинни и стражников изумленно распахнуть глаза. - И что это за туфли, скажи мне? На таких каблуках ты запросто свернешь свою тоненькую шейку. Ужасно неосмотрительно. А жемчужина? Просто безвкусица, на мой взгляд.

Принцесса запрокинула голову и громко рассмеялась.

\- А вот и мой будущий муж! - Возвестила она.

\- Н-но…

\- Как же так… - начали возражать стражники, на что Флер сердито топнула ножкой.

\- Вы разве меня не слышали? Тот, кто сможет заговорить, глядя на меня, будет моим мужем. Я дала слово и не намерена его нарушать. Или вы имеете что-то против?!

Стражники что-то неразборчиво промямлили. Воин хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул Джинни. У той вдруг возникло странное ощущение, что воин и принцесса хорошо знают друг друга – лучше, чем пытаются показать остальным.

\- Скажите, а если б не данное вами слово… - задумчиво поинтересовалась она у принцессы, - позволено было бы вам выйти замуж за простого воина?

Флер холодно улыбнулась.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. И вообще-то, девочка, кто ты такая и зачем сюда пришла?

Джинни рассказала всю правду: про Гарри и про то, как долго она ищет его.

\- Его нет у холодного моря, но, может быть, его забрал быстрый ветер? - задумчиво пробормотала принцесса. - Я дам тебе карету и лошадей, они помчат тебя быстрее ветра и, когда ты обгонишь его, сможешь спросить у него все, что угодно. Наверняка ветер знает, где находится твой Гарри – ветер знает все на свете, он побывал в каждом уголке планеты.

\- Как и я, - громко захохотал воин. - Но я, однако, знаю ничтожно мало.

\- Зато ты зришь в суть вещей, - ласково возразила воину Флер, указав на круглый искусственный глаз. - А сейчас я велю, чтобы накрыли на стол. Будем праздновать нашу свадьбу!

Джинни накормили и напоили, потом нарядили в роскошный наряд вместо ее потрепанного платьишка. Принцесса подарила Джинни свои красивые туфли. Затем Джинни села в карету, запряженную тремя лошадьми с золотистой гривой.

\- Это самые быстрые лошади нашего королевства, - сказала Флер, прощаясь. - Я дарю их тебе, потому что у меня уже есть то, что больше всего хотела и я настроена быть щедрой. - Она крепче прижалась к воину. Тот, серьезно кивнув, добавил:

\- У меня тоже есть то, что я хотел больше всего. Поэтому, я тоже буду щедрым, - он вынул свой искусственный глаз и отдал его Джинни. - Этот глаз видит истину. Видит все таким, какое оно есть на самом деле. Он тебе пригодится.

А потом карета тронулась, и принцесса с воином долго махали Джинни, крича ей вслед:

\- Желаю счастья!

\- Надеюсь, ты найдешь своего Гарри!


	4. Лесные разбойники

Гарри понятия не имел, что за эксперименты проводит Север в своей лаборатории, а спрашивать не стал, потому что колбы и ковши наводили на него тоску. Гарри нравилось наблюдать, как Север работает. Только оттого, что в своей работе он был грациозен, и каждое его движение плавно и стремительно перерастало в следующее, так, что Гарри казалось, словно он наблюдает за сложным танцем. И Гарри боялся, что скучные подробности о химических реакциях и сложных процессах разрушат магию этого танца. Отчего-то еще Гарри боялся, что Северус действительно алхимик, и ищет способ получить золото.

Но однажды секрет раскрылся сам собой. Гарри рисовал узоры на ледяном стекле в одной из комнат, когда к нему подошел Север. В руках у него была большая серебряная чаша, наполненная неподвижной жемчужной жидкостью. Гарри сразу понял, что жидкость – результат многодневной работы в лаборатории.

Север сжал губы, словно запрещая себе говорить. Он нахмурился, отчего его лицо стало злым и усталым, а затем вдруг тихо сказал:

\- Пойдем со мной, я покажу тебе что-то. - И, развернувшись, резко вышел из комнаты. Гарри побежал вслед за ним. Север шел, прижимая к себе чашу, он обернулся один раз, неуверенно взглянув на Гарри. Они пересекли еще несколько комнат и поднялись по длинной винтовой лестнице, сделанной, словно из белого кружева – раньше Гарри этой лестницы не видел.

Лестница вывела их на смотровую площадку, находящуюся в самой высокой башне Замка. Гарри не смог сдержать возгласа восхищения и ужаса, обнаружив, что вокруг них простираются бесконечная снежная гладь, сверкающая алмазной пудрой на солнце. Замок стоял посреди бескрайнего снежного простора, и всюду, покуда хватало взгляда, был только снег.

На фоне этой ослепительной белизны Север казался инородным, чужеземцем. Его черная фигура казалось еще тоньше на фоне белого неба и снежных равнин, а темные пряди разметал ветер, подняв их в воздух, словно пытаясь залить чернилами чистый лист небес.

\- Гарри.

Северный Король позвал его, и Гарри вздрогнул от того, как странно и неправильно прозвучало его имя в устах мужчины. Увидев, что Гарри отвлекся от созерцания окружающей красоты и смотрит на него, Север поставил чашу на подставку, установленную на смотровой площадке.

\- Я… просто смотри, - пробормотал мужчина, пряча глаза. Затем он достал тонкую, затейливо изогнутую трубку, отдаленно напоминающую трубочку для выдувания мыльных пузырей. Окунув трубку в серебристую жидкость, он внезапно взмахнул рукой, изогнув ее в запястье резким, нервным движением, которым художник стряхивает воду с кисти. И в следующий миг…

В воздухе появились снежинки. Красивые, идеальные снежинки, неуловимо похожие, и в то же время, изысканно разные. Крошечные произведения искусства. Тонкие грани их, казалось, были сделаны из стекла и тихонько звенели в воздухе.

Север повторял и повторял движения, не забывая окунать трубку в жидкость. И скоро площадка оказалась наполнена застывшими в воздухе снежинками. Они сверкали, как драгоценные камни, и не падали, словно кто-то остановил время под снегопадом. Гарри не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он подошел поближе, осторожно дотронувшись до одной из крупных снежинок пальцем. Та покачнулась от его прикосновения, хрустально зазвенев. Гарри показалось, он услышал чей-то вздох.

Это было так красиво. Словно Гарри оказался во сне, где возможно любое волшебство, но происходит именно то чудо, о котором не смел мечтать. Он потрясенно бродил между крошечными снежными красавицами, оглядывая их, любуясь работой мастера. Наконец, он повернулся к Северу, который уже закончил работу и, сложив руки на груди, придирчиво разглядывал получившуюся красоту.

\- Это ты… - выдохнул Гарри, и Север взглянул на него угрюмо, словно готовясь защищать свою работу. – Это ты… ты делал их – все это время! - Гарри вспомнил, как снежные поцелуи касались его щек, как медленно планировали вниз снежинки, застывая на его замерзших ладонях. Ему отчего-то захотелось плакать. Но вместо этого он улыбнулся, и, видимо, что-то было в этой улыбке, потому что губы Севера тоже изогнулись медленно и несмело, словно Король не был уверен, можно ли ему улыбаться. – Это так… красиво.

\- Да, – кивнул Север, и взгляд его стал мягче. Он протянул руку к одной из снежинок, кружившей прямо рядом с его носом, и осторожно усадил ее на ладонь. Север поглядел на серебристое кружево снежного узора с таким выражением, которое, если бы Гарри не говорил о Северном Короле, мог бы назвать нежностью. Нежной гордостью.

\- Но это… так сложно! - Гарри мотнул головой в сторону чаши. - Все это время ты готовил состав, верно? А рукой… ты словно рисуешь их! Я не думал, что это так… их так много падает с неба. Неужели все это делаешь ты?

Север кивнул, выпуская снежинку.

\- Ты думал, быть Королем легко? – горько усмехнулся он, а потом хлопнул в ладони, и ветер подхватил снежинки, унося их за горизонт.

Но одна осталась у Гарри на плече, словно не желая улетать.

***

Джинни ехала в карете, запряженной самыми быстрыми лошадьми.

\- Быстрее, лошадки, быстрее… - шептала с отчаяньем Джинни, и лошади, словно услышав ее просьбу, ускоряли бег. Но как бы быстро они не ехали, ветер догнать никак не получалось.

\- Быстрее, хорошие мои, прошу вас, еще быстрее! - говорила Джинни и карета, подскакивая на камнях и неровностях дороги, неслась вперед. Наконец они догнали ветер, лихой летний ветер, который обладал легким нравом, но любил хулиганить: сбить шляпку с головы девушки или захлопнуть скучную книгу, отвлекая от чтения. Джинни спросила ветер, не видел ли он Гарри, но ветер только разметал рыжие волосы Джинни, не отвечая. «Надо перегнать его, тогда, возможно, он ответит на мой вопрос», - подумала девушка и закричала, что есть мочи:

\- Быстрее, лошадки, скачите что есть сил!

И лошади поскакали, так быстро, что Джинни пришлось вцепиться в шелковые сиденья кареты, чтобы не упасть. Наконец, лошади смогли обогнать летний ветер. Джинни высунулась из окошка кареты, придерживая огненные пряди, чтобы не лезли в лицо и рот, и закричала:

\- Пожалуйста, быстрый летний ветер, скажи мне: ты забрал моего Гарри?

Но ветер и теперь не ответил, только громко и пронзительно засвистел, так, что Джинни пришлось закрыть уши руками.

Ах, глупышка Джинни! Если бы она знала, что ветер не умеет свистеть, она догадалась бы гораздо раньше, куда увлекают ее быстроногие лошади. А бежали они в саму чащу темного леса, где, как известно, обитали самые опасные и свирепые разбойники, не знавшие ни жалости, ни благородства. И резкий, неприятный свист издавал один из них, сидящий в засаде, предупреждая своих собратьев о том, что едет богатая карета, запряженная златогривыми лошадьми.

Разбойники выпрыгнули из засады, окружили карету. Р-раз, р-раз – обрубили поводья, уводя с собой лошадей. Хлоп! – распахнули дверцы кареты, грубо схватили Джинни и выволокли наружу. Джинни упала на сырую и холодную траву, испуганно дернулась, как птичка, попавшая в силки. Куда там! Высокие и широкоплечие разбойники только грубо рассмеялись, пресекая любые попытки к бегству. Один из них, здоровенный детина с пышными рыжими усами, схватил Джинни за руку, привлекая к себе.

\- Какая славная малышка! - воскликнул он громовым голосом, и другие разбойники засмеялись. - Пожалуй, это какая-нибудь наследная принцесса, если взглянуть на ее одежду, и туфельки, и карету. - Он грубо тряхнул Джинни, словно та была не живой человек, а кукла, игрушка. В неуклюжей, медвежьей хватке громилы она и казалась изящной фарфоровой куколкой, которая вот-вот разобьется. - Разве ты не знаешь, принцесса, что ехать через темный лес девушке одной оч-чень опасно!

\- Точно! - воскликнул другой разбойник постарше, голова его была перемотана грязным бинтом. - Разве тебе никогда не говорили, что здесь водятся злые разбойники?  
Все разбойники снова громко захохотали, а рыжий, не отпуская руки Джинни, добавил:

\- Тебе еще повезло, что ты встретила нас! Страшно подумать, что могло произойти, - он противно улыбнулся и подмигнул Джинни, притягивая ее к себе поближе.

«Ах, Гарри…» - подумала Джинни, закрывая глаза. - «Как страшно… Если бы ты знал, в какой я беде - ты бы пришел и спас меня».

Но Джинни спас кое-кто другой. Молодая гибкая девушка в испачканной, грубо зашитой одежде внезапно выбежала на поляну. Она сердито оглядела разбойников, а затем, вдруг метнувшись к Джинни, схватила ее за руку и дернула на себя, одновременно с силой пнув рыжего разбойника по колену. Раздался громкий хруст, разбойник взвыл и упал на траву, схватившись за ногу, а девушка, скривившись, вытащила из чехла на поясе кривой острый нож и, наступив ногой на грудь поверженного разбойника, приставила острие к его горлу.

Рыжий замер, косясь на нож, а девушка оглядела других притихших разбойников, хитро улыбаясь.

\- Стыдно мне за вас, джентльмены, - произнесла она. - Ведете себя, как неотесанные олухи.

Джинни с изумлением наблюдала, как большие и сильные мужчины отводили глаза под пристальным взглядом девушки, и стыдливо чесали в затылках. Та же, тем временем, убедившись, что дисциплина восстановлена, убрала нож обратно в чехол и пнула рыжего детину.

\- Вставай, хватит притворяться. Не так уж сильно я тебя стукнула, - и, обращаясь к остальным, велела, - Зачем вы, дубины, порезали поводья? Запрягайте лошадей обратно, мы поедем на карете.

Она повернулась к Джинни, хмуро оглядела ее наряд и жестом велела снимать туфли.

\- Это я возьму себе. Да, кстати, меня зовут Гермиона. Прости этих болванов, они совершенно не умеют общаться с девушками. Что с них возьмешь, всю жизнь в лесу.  
Джинни не смела перечить грозной Гермионе, и молча ехала всю дорогу, пока не застыли колеса в жухлой листве и карета не остановилась. Гермиона засунула два пальца в рот и коротко свистнула, и тут же один из разбойников соскочил с подножки кареты и распахнул дверцу, галантно склонившись. Гермиона вышла, царственно кивнув разбойнику, и Джинни поспешила следом за ней.

\- Посмотри, это мои владения, - важно сказала Гермиона, окинув взглядом развалины. Видимо, давным-давно на месте чащи стоял замок, каменные остовы стен его еще возвышались среди деревьев, но вместо пола у замка была густая трава, а вместо крыши – небо. По каменным стенам шли глубокие трещины, казалось, вот-вот стены обрушатся, погребая под собой разбойников. Те, однако, совсем не беспокоились об этом, с гоготом и громкими криками переговариваясь и, помогая друг другу они разожгли огромный костер. Вокруг костра тут же уселись самые старые из них, вытянув ноги в дырявых ботинках, чтобы погреться. Джинни и сама задрожала от холода: странное дело, в лесу, казалось, уже наступила осень. Словно подтверждая ее мысли, Гермиона хмуро пнула ногой шуршащую листву.

\- Зловещая вечная осень..., - сказала Гермиона. - Ненавижу это. Осенью у меня постоянно гадкое ощущение, что я куда-то опаздываю.

Джинни не решалась спросить, что с ней будут делать. Гермиона, словно и забыла про пленницу, деловито отдавая приказы и разгуливая среди разбойников. Удивительно, но все слушались юную девушку беспрекословно, только иногда показывали язык ее удаляющейся спине. Ручка кинжала торчала из чехла, покачиваясь при каждом шаге Гермионы, а спутанные пышные кудряшки ее волос подпрыгивали.

Когда совсем стемнело, все разбойники собрались у костра. Гермиона села на поваленное бревно, поправив изодранную в клочья юбку, спихнула с бревна сидящего рядом старика и подозвала к себе Джинни.

\- Тебе холодно, наверное, - буркнула Гермиона, выразительно поглядела на одного из разбойников, и тот принес тяжелую шкуру. Гермиона накинула шкуру Джинни на плечи – та плохо пахла и была в грязи, но отлично грела, и Джинни с благодарностью посмотрела на юную предводительницу разбойничьей банды. Зарывшись пальцами в густой мех шкуры, Джинни глядела на языки огня, пока разбойники хвастались своими подвигами или обсуждали предстоящие нападения. Затем по кругу пошла бутыль, и разговор тоже изменился, теперь уже мужчины рассказывали разные истории, которые приключались с ними в жизни: некоторые истории были очень смешными, а иные – жуткими или грустными. Чем больше пили разбойники, тем громче становились их голоса, и эхо улетало к верхушкам деревьев, как стаи испуганных галок.

Когда Джинни уже стала клевать носом, разомлев в тепле, она почувствовала, как кто-то мягко потряс ее за плечи. Джинни потерла глаза, беспомощно оглядевшись: Гермиона помогла ей встать и повела куда-то.

\- Здесь мое жилище, - сказала Гермиона, когда они обошли высокую каменную стену, оказавшись в одной из разрушенных комнат замка. Из щелей между плитами на полу росли одуванчики, а на каменных стенах был мох. Однако, эта комната сохранилась лучше многих других, и на каменном полу там была свалена груда шкур, заменяющих кровать. Но, что самое удивительное, вдоль одной из стен была прикреплена длинная деревянная перекладина, на которой сидели десятки сов, самых разных, пестрых и однотонных, коричневых, черных и белых. Их круглые глаза светились в темноте, пристально глядя на Джинни и Гермиону.

\- Это мой зверинец, - гордо сказала Гермиона, подходя к черной сове и задумчиво поглаживая ее под клювом. - Я сама изловила их, теперь они совсем ручные. Иногда я даже посылаю их с записками кому-нибудь из разбойников. - Гермиона горестно вздохнула. - Толку-то! Если бы они умели читать…

\- Гермиона…, - тихо позвала девушку Джинни, решившись, - Ты… отпустишь меня?

\- Давай ложиться спать, - строго сказала Гермиона, зарываясь под шкуры так, что торчали только спутанные волосы.

\- Гермиона…

\- Спать.

Джинни еще несколько минут стояла перед шкурами и сверлила взглядом лохматую макушку юной разбойницы. У нее сохранился при себе волшебный Глаз, отданный ей воином, и Джинни очень хотелось взглянуть на разбойницу через него, чтобы понять, чего ждать от этой девушки: добра или зла. Но Джинни слишком боялась узнать неприятную правду, и никак не решалась достать из потайного кармана глаз. Наконец, она вздохнула и забралась под шкуры.

«Гарри… я все равно выберусь отсюда».


	5. Доброе сердце маленькой разбойницы

Север готовил не только снежинки. Однажды Гарри забрался на смотровую площадку (после того случая кружевная лестница всегда легко находилась), и теперь Гарри часто проводил время, любуясь белоснежными равнинами. Он увидел там Севера, прямого и черного, словно восклицательный знак, уходящий в небо. Гарри подошел к Северу и встал рядом с ним, глядя туда же, куда и Северный Король. Потом он заметил, что в руках Севера белоснежная чашка с чем-то черным и дымящимся.

  
\- Кофе?! - изумился Гарри.

  
Север бросил на него быстрый, хмурый взгляд, поднес чашку к губам и подул, вздымая в морозный воздух новые клубы дыма. Пригубил напиток.

  
\- Нет, серьезно?! Ты же ледяной Король! А это очень горячий кофе! Ты разве не растаешь?

  
Север раздраженно вздохнул и поднял глаза к небу.

  
\- Нет, глупый ты мальчишка. Если бы не кофе, я бы и половину зимних дел сделать не успевал.

  
Он снова посмотрел на Гарри.

\- У тебя нос красный.

  
-Знаю, - Гарри отчего-то смутился, закрыл ладонями нос, - Я же живой. Я мерзну.

  
\- Где твои перчатки? Ты снова их потерял?

  
Теперь Гарри вспомнил: тогда, в повозке, Север отдал ему свои черные перчатки. Чтобы у Гарри не мерзли руки.

  
\- Потерял, - виновато признался Гарри. Север снова вздохнул, а потом протянул Гарри кофе.

  
\- Возьми, погрейся.

  
Гарри обхватил руками горячие бока кружки, заглянул в нее и утонул взглядом в черной глубине, как будто в глаза Северу посмотрел.

  
\- А ты, правда, можешь птицу на лету в ледышку превратить, просто взглянув на нее?

  
Север хмыкнул.

\- Бабушкины сказки.

  
\- А это ты узоры на стеклах делаешь, подув на них?

  
\- Это природное явление, Гарри. Я не могу заниматься каждой мелочью.

  
\- А тебя в самом деле сделала Снежная Королева из куска льда?

  
Север замолчал, и Гарри понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Он несмело посмотрел на Севера поверх кружки, но белый пар застилал глаза, искажая лицо Севера. На секунду Гарри показалось, что тому больно. Только на секунду.

  
\- Я мало что помню… - медленно сказал Север, нарушив тишину тогда, когда Гарри уже собрался уходить, - я ее почти не помню… Снежную Королеву.  
Он вздохнул, запрокинул голову, взглянул на белое небо, словно пытался найти там ответы.

  
\- Помню, у нее было такое красивое белое одеяние. Она всегда была в белом. И под ногами у нее хрустели льдинки. Или это было стекло… или алмазы… я не знаю. Не помню.

  
Север поежился.

\- А от прикосновения ее всегда становилось так холодно. И сразу хотелось спать. Она никогда не снимала перчаток – шелковых, гладких. И говорила…

  
Тут Гарри словно услышал женский голос, красивый, глубокий, насмешливый:

  
«Осторожней, малыш. Одно мое прикосновение может заморозить тебя насмерть. А если я тебя поцелую, твоя душа замерзнет быстрее тела, и ты никогда не умрешь».  
Гарри ошарашено оглянулся. Он замер, увидев призрачное видение: высокая, невыносимо прекрасная женщина с белоснежной кожей и волосами, посеребренными сединой, с глазами, похожими на два хрустальных камня, величественная, в тяжелой белой шубе, спускавшейся до пола и тянувшейся меховым шлейфом за ней. Это была Снежная Королева. Рядом с ней стоял маленький мальчик, настороженный и застывший, похожий на черную гранитную фигурку – тонкий, большеглазый, бледный, с аккуратными темными прядями, спускавшимися по плечам. Он не отрывал глаз от Снежной Королевы, а еще дрожал, обхватив себя руками, и казалось, никак не мог согреться. Снежная Королева также не отводила взгляда от малыша, глядела на него ясным взором, без улыбки, но лицо ее было жадным, довольным, словно ей удалось получить то, чего она давно хотела.

  
Гарри, замерев, смотрел как Снежная Королева присела на корточки рядом с мальчиком, взяла его за руку, сжав маленькую ладонь своими тонкими пальцами, упрятанными в шелковые перчатки.

  
_Теперь ты мой. Ты мой, навсегда. Мой маленький сын, мой северный принц, ты станешь Королем однажды. Отчего же ты дрожишь? Тебе больше никогда не будет холодно. Ты не сумеешь замерзнуть, даже если захочешь этого._

  
\- Где же она сейчас? - шепотом спросил Гарри, не решаясь оторвать взгляда от призрачного видения. Мальчик глядел на Королеву застывшим, очарованным взглядом, она же благосклонно изгибала губы, но это была не улыбка. Север все так же, не поворачиваясь, глядя в другую сторону, на снежную белизну горизонта, горько произнес:

  
\- Однажды, я наскучил ей, и она ушла. Не объясняя ничего, не обещая вернуться. Она просто ушла и оставила меня в этом замке, а я стал продолжать ее дело. Но перед уходом она сказала кое-что…

  
Не забывай, мой печальный принц… твое сердце сделано изо льда. Помни об этом, если когда-нибудь захочешь полюбить. Стоит тебе признаться, что любишь, и ты тут же умрешь, потому что твое ледяное сердце растает и превратится в воду.

  
\- Прежде чем уйти… - сдавленно сказал Север, и Гарри увидел, как Снежная Королева наклонилась к мальчику, который уже превратился в молодого юношу, серьезного и хмурого. Ее губы всего лишь на секунду коснулись бледной щеки в быстром, неласковом поцелуе, но юноша пошатнулся, широко распахнув глаза, и прижал руки к груди, скривившись от сильной боли.

  
Видение исчезло. На смотровой площадке снова были только они двое – Гарри и Север.

  
\- Кофе давно остыл, - сказал Север спокойно, отбирая у Гарри чашку, - если хочешь, я сделаю новый. Пошли в лабораторию, здесь слишком холодно для тебя.

  
\- Я… да, я сейчас приду, - пробормотал Гарри, глядя вслед уходящему мужчине. Спина его была неестественно прямой, а белые пальцы крепко сжимали чашку. Когда он скрылся в доме, Гарри опустился на корточки и заплакал.

  
Теплые слезы застывали на щеках, превращаясь в льдинки, стягивали кожу и кололи морозными иглами.

  
Гарри плакал и сам не мог объяснить, почему.

  
  
***

  
  
Разбойничьи будни оказались скучными. Мужчины спали до позднего вечера, развалившись где попало, и весь замок сотрясали громовые раскаты храпа. Гермиона бродила по лесу, изучая растения, разговаривая с животными, забираясь на самые высокие деревья. Однажды Джинни пошла вместе с ней, но все время отставала, спотыкалась и пугалась диких зверей. Она не могла залезть слишком высоко, так что Гермиона покачала головой и, с тех пор оставляла Джинни в замке.

  
Джинни ухаживала за совами, гладила их перышки, кормила и поила птиц. Еще она приводила разбойничий замок в порядок, насколько это было возможно. Наломав веток, Джинни сделала веник и вымела весь мусор, всю паутину, кружевами украшавшую темные углы развалин. Пустые бутылки Джинни чисто вымыла, налила воды и поставила в них, как в вазы, цветы и ветки с красными осенними листьями. Получилось очень красиво, и Джинни с гордостью любовалась цветочными букетами, вспоминая весенний домик Луны, где было множество разных цветов. Разбойники, кстати говоря, оценили уют и красоту, и даже в своей грубоватой форме похвалили Джинни, сказав ей: «Наш человек!». Гермиона не сказала ничего, но Джинни видела, как та задумчиво отрывает лепестки у ромашки, шевеля губами.

  
Вечерами разбойники просыпались и шли в лес караулить проезжающие мимо повозки. Иногда они приходили с уловом. Награбленное ссыпали возле костра, а Гермиона первой разбирала вещи, решая, что оставить себе, а что отдать остальным. Никто не смел с ней спорить, наоборот, стоило Гермионе скупо похвалить ту или иную добычу, как разбойники гордо улыбались, или радостно смеялись, хвастая перед Гермионой, описывая свои подвиги.

  
Потом начиналось веселье: разбойники устраивали посиделки у костра, иногда просто разговаривали, а иногда пели жуткие разбойничьи песни, целиком состоявшие из угроз. Слушать их Джинни было страшно, и она уходила в комнату Гермионы, где и жила с самого первого дня в лесу. Разбойники не утихали до поздней ночи, последние и вовсе засыпали под утро, а Гермиона неизменно возвращалась с первыми звездами, ложилась на шкуры рядом с Джинни, и иногда сразу засыпала, а иногда девушки разговаривали. Джинни рассказывала про то, как жила дома, с миссис Уизли, иногда она рассказывала и про Гарри, но Гермиона не желала слушать про него, сердилась.

  
Гермиона говорила редко, все, что удалось узнать Джинни: давным-давно Гермиона путешествовала с родителями - те были торговцами, или книжниками, или купцами – она не помнит, потому что была слишком мала, и знала всю историю со слов древней бабки-разбойницы, которая давно умерла. Про старую разбойницу Гермиона говорила с печалью и нежностью, потому что та воспитала и вырастила девочку, которую разбойники пощадили, в отличие от ее родителей.

  
Гермиона выросла в разбойничьей банде. С детства она знала лес, различала тропинки, читала следы и слушала голоса птиц. После смерти старухи-разбойницы, Гермиона взяла на себя командование бандой.

  
\- Наверное, тебе здесь очень одиноко? - спросила однажды Джинни.

  
\- Глупости, - ответила Гермиона, и притворилась, что спит.

  
Иногда Джинни просыпалась среди ночи от странного ощущения. Это Гермиона смотрела на нее. Молча, лежа рядом, она не отрываясь глядела на Джинни, и лицо ее принимало серьезное задумчивое выражение. Стоило Гермионе увидеть, что Джинни проснулась, как она закрывала глаза. Поэтому, со временем, Джинни просыпаясь от знакомого уже ощущения, не открывала глаз, а следила за Гермионой из-под опущенных ресниц. Гермиона только глядела, и больше ничего, глядела долго, не меняя позы, и Джинни, устав притворяться спящей, засыпала по-настоящему.

  
Однажды Джинни приснилось, что Гарри пришел в разбойничий замок и встал над спящими девушками. Он обиженно покачал головой, обращаясь к Джинни: «вот как ты меня ищешь?».

  
Джинни проснулась в слезах.

  
Гермиона успокаивать не умела, поэтому просто сидела рядом и смотрела, как Джинни плачет. На вопрос, в чем дело, Джинни пробормотала, всхлипывая:

  
\- Где же сейчас Гарри, что с ним? Вдруг он ждет, когда я спасу его, а я все не иду и не иду?..

  
\- Ты искала его достаточно. Ты спрашивала о нем у холодных вод и они не знали, где Гарри. Ты спрашивала у быстрого ветра и он не знал, где Гарри. Его нет на этом свете, – жестко ответила Гермиона, и тут одна из сов, белоснежная полярная красавица, резко ухнула, захлопав крыльями. Гермиона вздрогнула и притянула колени к животу, сгорбившись.

  
\- Что она сказала? - спросила Джинни, вытирая слезы.

  
\- Ничего, - ответила Гермиона. И обе девушки понимали, что это ложь.

  
На следующий день Гермиона была еще более молчаливая, чем обычно. В тот вечер она оставалась у костра до тех пор, пока не уснул последний разбойник. И только тогда она разбудила Джинни, зарывшуюся в теплые шкуры.

  
\- Вставай. Идем, - коротко сказала Гермиона, ничего не объясняя. Она так же сняла сову с насеста и посадила Джинни на плечо.

  
Гермиона подвела Джинни к одной из лошадей, что бегали быстрее летнего ветра.

  
\- Что происходит? - жалобно спросила Джинни, потирая глаза спросонья. Гермиона вдруг улыбнулась, и лицо ее стало ласковым. Но в следующую секунду, она уже грубо сунула Джинни в руки теплые рукавички, которые разбойники принесли вместе с остальной добычей. Она помогла Джинни оседлать лошадь, и лишь тогда заговорила. Слова ее звучали сухо, и падали на землю с шелестом, как мертвые осенние листья.

  
\- Это полярная сова. Она летала за полярным кругом, и знает, где находятся Ледяной Дворец. В тех краях царит вечный холод, зима там никогда не прекращается, и кругом только снег. Посреди снежной пустыни и высится Ледяной Дворец, и никогда там не было ни одной живой души, только птицы кружили над хрустальным шпилем. А в последнее время, там поселился юноша, и очень уж он похож по описанию на твоего Гарри.

  
Джинни охнула, прижав руки в теплых рукавичках к губам. Гермиона горько усмехнулась и продолжила:

  
\- Путь туда опасен. Тебя помчит самый быстрый конь, но даже он не сможет ехать вечно. Тебе придется пробираться через снега и сугробы, сквозь метель и пургу, но даже когда ты доберешься до Ледяного Дворца, все еще не закончится. Потому, что Дворец этот принадлежит Северному Королю - сыну Снежной Королевы, и нет никого страшнее и безжалостней его. У него ледяное сердце, которое не смогут растопить ни слезы, ни мольбы. Если ты хочешь освободить Гарри, тебе придется победить Северного Короля.

  
Джинни задрожала от ужаса, но не сказала ни слова. Гермиона хмуро поглядела на девушку, а затем вытащила свой кинжал и прикрепила к поясу Джинни.

  
\- Это все. Сова полетит с тобой, она покажет тебе дорогу, - Гермиона ласково ухнула, погладив белоснежную сову по крылу, а потом с неожиданной злостью хлестнула коня:

\- Ну, поехала!

  
И Джинни даже не успела поблагодарить юную разбойницу, ей оставалось только схватиться покрепче за поводья.

  
Конь несся через лес, над головой, ветками исчерканное, мелькало ночное небо. Джинни обхватила шею скакуна, прижавшись щекой к шелковой гриве. На душе у нее было сумрачно и тяжело.

  
Вдруг она услышала, как в темноте позади нее хрустят ветки, шорохом разлетается в стороны листва. «Погоня!» - испуганно подумала Джинни, оглядываясь.

  
Но увидела лишь Гермиону, которая из последних сил бежала вслед за ней, словно гибкое, быстроногое лесное животное, перепрыгивая через кочки и пни. Джинни натянула поводья, и Гермиона остановилась, тяжело дыша, схватившись за теплый бок коня. Она подняла на Джинни глаза, полные мольбы и злого отчаянья.

  
\- Возьми меня с собой! - потребовала Гермиона, но голос ее дрожал и срывался. Она сжала кулаки, воскликнула, вглядываясь в лицо Джинни, - Не бросай меня одну. Я не хочу. Возьми меня с собой!

  
И Джинни улыбнулась.


	6. Узоры на окне

Гарри стоял у огромного, во всю стену, окна. За окном, ледяным роем кружили снежные пчелы. Север подошел к Гарри неслышно, словно и вовсе не касался ногами мраморного пола. Он повел рукой, и стекло испещрили сложные узоры, сплетающиеся в картину. Гарри задумчиво глядел, как тоненькая фигурка молодого юноши, сотканная из разводов на стекле, скользит по ледяной глади, а впереди несется, искрясь серебром, зловещая повозка, запряженная лошадьми. Узоры менялись каждую секунду, и казалось, колеса повозки крутятся, а из-под копыт лошадей вылетают искры. Юноша на стекле изогнулся, вскидывая руки, словно для полета, и в следующую секунду разлетелся алмазными искрами. Гарри отпрянул от окна, невольно прижимаясь к груди Севера, и тут же смущенно подался вперед.

\- Красиво, - пробормотал он. Север едва слышно вздохнул.

\- Да. Красиво, - согласился он.

Стекло вдруг заволокло плотной изморозью, в которой отразились Гарри и Северный Король. Гарри разглядывал бесстрастное лицо, белым овалом отражающееся над его плечом.

\- Ты ведь, часто заглядываешь в окна людей? - негромко спросил Гарри. - Что ты видишь там? Что ты хочешь увидеть?..

\- Тепло. Улыбки. Свет. Людей, которые умеют… - Север замолчал. Гарри развернулся так, что оказался лицом к лицу с печальным Королем.

\- Разве ты не хочешь узнать, каково это – любить? Чувствовать? Разве тебе не грустно?

\- Мне не может быть грустно, - солгал Север. - Ведь я никогда не любил. Я не знаю, как это ощущается. Я не могу грустить о потере чего-то, чего у меня никогда не было.  
\- Я… мог бы рассказать тебе, - неуверенно предложил Гарри.

Север усмехнулся, некрасиво и зло.

\- Ты считаешь, что тебе есть о чем рассказывать? - спросил он надменно, заглядывая Гарри в глаза. - Если у тебя есть сердце, это еще не значит, что ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь о любви, глупый мальчишка.

\- Но я знаю, - серьезно сказал Гарри, не в силах оторвать взгляда от испуганных темных глаз. - Я знаю. - Он медленно, сомневаясь, протянул руку вперед, и положил ее туда, где должно было биться сердце Северного Короля.

\- Тогда почему ты решил, что я хочу знать?.. - одними губами спросил Север, глядя на Гарри так, словно не мог отвести взгляд, даже если бы от этого зависела вся его жизнь.

\- Потому что, я здесь. Потому что, ты выбрал именно меня. Потому что, я…

\- Почему ты уверен, что ты здесь первый? Может быть, те, кто были до тебя, никогда уже не смогут быть так уверены в своих обещаниях...

\- Я первый, - уверенно сказал Гарри. - Я единственный.

Север скептически приподнял одну бровь, играя свою роль, но Гарри продолжал глядеть, его честный, спокойный взгляд разбивал вдребезги притворство. И Север сдался и выдохнул: «да… первый. Единственный».

Гарри шагнул вперед, так, что мог почувствовать ровное дыхание Севера, толкающееся в его собственную грудь. Гарри пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы видеть лицо Севера. Тот растерянно поглядел на Гарри, опустив длинные прямые ресницы, а потом на холодном лице его промелькнуло хищное выражение.

\- Ты так уверен в себе, Гарри, - произнес он низким, опасным голосом. - Не боишься обратиться в лед?.. - он протянул руку так, что изящная кисть почти касалась тыльной стороной щеки Гарри. От нее веяло могильным холодом, а в глазах Севера было что-то черное, древнее, безрадостное. Сердце Гарри заколотилось очень быстро, почти причиняя боль – он задыхался, кожу на щеке стянуло изморозью, как оконное стекло, тысячи ледяных игл словно проникли в его кровь, потекли по сосудам жидким холодом. Север грустно улыбнулся, и все прошло, как наваждение.

Он попытался убрать руку, но Гарри вдруг перехватил ее, задержав у лица, вцепившись горячими пальцами в ледяную кисть. А тот зажмурился и прижался щекой к этой руке, нормальной, человеческой, чуть заметно дрожащей. Гарри услышал, как прерывисто втянул воздух Север, а когда открыл глаза, увидел его лицо, растерянное, испуганное. Север отшатнулся от Гарри, разрывая прикосновение, взглянул с ужасом, и ушел, стремительно, бесшумно.

Следующие несколько дней Гарри нигде не видел Северного Короля, словно тот прятался. Гарри бродил по пустому неуютному Дворцу, и шаги его гулко звучали под высокими сводчатыми потолками. Однажды, перед ним снова открылась дверь, словно Дворец выгонял Гарри прочь, в снежную пустыню. Гарри только улыбнулся, пожав плечами.

На смотровой площадке его всякий раз ждала полная кружка горячего черного кофе. А значит, уходить было рано.

***

Девушки ехали очень долго. Когда Джинни уставала, она закрывала глаза и приникала к горячей спине Гермионы, правящей конем. Гермиона не смыкала глаз ни днем, ни ночью, склонившись к покатой конской шее, она упрямо глядела перед собой и не знала устали. С бешеной скоростью сменялись вокруг картинки-пейзажи, как будто ветер шевелил листочки отрывного календаря, и на смену осени однажды пришла зима. Джинни открыла глаза, и увидела, что в волосах Гермионы застыли снежинки.

\- Не бойся, - сказала Гермиона. - Мы будем скакать так быстро, что даже если Северный Король захочет заморозить нас насмерть, он не сможет угнаться за нами.

И Джинни поверила ей.

Маленькая разбойница почти не разговаривала с Джинни, лишь изредка предупреждая о привале или спрашивая, не слишком ли та замерзла. Джинни знала, о чем думает Гермиона, о том, куда ей отправиться, когда Джинни спасет Гарри из плена Северного Короля. «Неужели Гермиона вернется к разбойникам?..», думала Джинни. «Вряд ли она сможет быть счастлива там».

Но еще чаще Джинни размышляла о Гарри и о том, что случится, когда они встретятся в Ледяном Дворце. «А вдруг у него замерзло сердце? Вдруг он не узнает меня? Что же я буду тогда делать?..» - беспокоилась Джинни, и еще крепче прижималась к стройной спине подруги. Она засыпала, убаюканная дыханием Гермионы.

Это были странные дни. Ни Джинни, ни Гермиона не чувствовали ни голода, ни жажды, ни усталости. Джинни засыпала лишь потому, что у нее начинала болеть голова от окружавшего их мельтешения. Девушки скакали быстрее ветра, быстрее звука, они преодолевали огромное расстояние за короткие секунды. День и ночь сменялись вокруг них с такой скоростью, что казалось, быстроногий конь уже несколько раз обогнул земной шар. Однажды, окружающие пейзажи: леса и деревеньки, озера и скалы сменились сплошной белизной. Белый снег был повсюду – он лежал на земле, падал с неба, застывал в спутанных кудрях Гермионы. Все, что видела перед собой Джинни – это снег, и не было ни одного деревца, ни одного домика, ни птицы, ни зверя, ни человека, никого и ничего, что разбавило бы эту бесстрастную белизну. Только бесконечные снежные равнины и две всадницы, движущиеся на север.

Однажды Гремиона вздрогнула, посмотрела на небо и мрачно произнесла:

\- Теперь начинается самое сложное. Мы въезжаем во владения Северного Короля.

И еще сильнее натянула поводья, торопясь встретится с тем, что страшило ее больше всего – так уж она была воспитана. И если вы думаете, что Гермиона боялась ледяного взгляда Короля, или его снежного гнева – вы ошибаетесь. Гермиона пыталась не думать о будущем. О том, что произойдет, когда Джинни найдет того, ради кого проделала весь этот долгий путь. И больше не будет нуждаться ни в чьей помощи.

Не будет нуждаться в грубой, дикой разбойнице.

Они не преодолели и тысячи миль, как конь споткнулся. Еще через три тысячи секунд белого шума вокруг конь вдруг застыл и рухнул на снег, как подкошенный. Гермиона помогла Джинни выбраться из сугроба, куда та упала. Затем склонилась над тяжело дышащим животным.

\- Он уже не выберется отсюда, - ровно сказала Гермиона. - Дальше пойдем пешком.

Джинни всхлипнула и обхватила себя руками. Но затем повернулась и решительно зашагала вперед, оставляя цепочку глубоких следов на нетронутом снегу.

Она не видела, как за ее спиной Гремиона присела и положила руку на голову коня. Через секунду он погрузился в глубокий сон, а еще через три все было кончено. Джинн не видела лица Гермионы, когда та встала и поспешила по дорожке из круглых глубоких следов.

Идти дальше стало куда сложнее. Приключение, которое поначалу было волшебным и удивительным, становилось все страшнее и опаснее. Снегом заволокло все вокруг, и Джинни с Гермионой не видели, куда идут, они позволяли северному ветру направляя, толкать их в спины. С каждой минутой становилось все холоднее, и девушкам приходилось крепко прижиматься друг к другу, чтобы не замерзнуть до смерти.

Внезапно из снежного тумана показался рой ледяных пчел. Они летели совершенно беззвучно, но жалили с яростью, неведомой настоящим, живым пчелам. Их ледяные жала разрывали кожу, целили в глаза, замораживали, причиняли боль. Джинни с криком закрыла лицо руками, а Гермиона отгоняла пчел, но ледяные насекомые путались в ее волосах, застревали, дергались, вырывая пряди, заставляя Гермиону сердито вскрикивать.

\- Джинни, нож! - воскликнула Гермиона, когда поняла, что одной ей не справиться. К счастью, Джинни ничего не надо было объяснять: она вытащила нож (подарок Гермионы), и одним взмахом отсекла длинные густые пряди, в которых роились снежные пчелы.

Словно по волшебству, оставшиеся в волосах пчелы с тихим звоном рассыпались на крошечные ледяные осколки, ветер поднял их и закружил.

\- Ложись! - воскликнула Гермиона, повалив Джинни лицом в снег. Над их головами пролетел вихрь, осыпая стеклянной крошкой, острой и безжалостной.

Но и это закончилось. Девочки, измученные, усталые и замерзшие, продолжили путь. Джинни теряла капельки крови, текущей из пореза на щеке, и за ними следом тянулась тоненькая алая дорожка на белом снегу. Волосы Гермионы остались лежать, с застывшими в них пчелами, и ветер быстро покрывал их снегом.

\- Тебе так больше идет, - тихо сказала Джинни, пытаясь утешить подругу – у нее действительно теперь был очень задорный вид, с короткой, неровной стрижкой, непокорные волосы торчали вихрами, придавая Гермионе сходство с бойким мальчишкой. Вот только лицо у этого мальчишки было донельзя собранное и серьезное.

\- Плевать на волосы, - тревожно сказала Гермиона. - Чую я, мы уже совсем близко к землям Северного Короля. Так просто нас не пропустят.

И верно, стоило им сделать еще три шага, как прямо из-под снега начали вырастать огромные ледяные стражи. Они были высокими и худыми, как сосульки, а лица их были высечены из снега. В руках у этих страшных воинов были ледяные копья, сверкающие на солнце, слепящие глаза.

\- Дальше мы не пройдем! - воскликнула Джинни, хватая Гермиону за руку. - Нам их не победить…

\- Иначе никак! - закричала Гермиона в ответ, заглушая вой ветра. - Я отвлеку, а ты беги и постарайся прорваться…

\- Нет! Даже не смей…

Но было уже поздно. Гермиона ринулась в атаку, выхватив у Джинни свой верный нож. Маленькая охотница двигалась необычайно быстро, огибая неповоротливых воинов, как деревья, и нанося один удар за другим. Из-под острия ножа сыпалась ледяная крошка, но, казалось, это не причиняло снежным исполинам никакого вреда. Джинни не могла, просто не могла бросить Гермиону, но… «Гарри ждет меня», подумала она. «Ради Гарри!», сказала она себе, делая робкий неуверенный шаг.

\- Ну же! – крикнула отрывисто и зло Гермиона, атакуя исполина. – Скорей! Беги!

«Ради Гарри», вновь сказала себе Джинни, пытаясь обмануть собственное сердце. Она побежала вперед, но один из воинов преградил ей дорогу. Тогда Джинни сделала обманный маневр, словно пытаясь обогнуть его справа, а сама проскочила между огромных ледяных ног, похожих на столбы. Она побежала что есть силы – «ради Гарри, ради Гарри, ради Гарри» - но, не преодолев и десятка шагов, остановилась. Повернувшись, Джинни с отчаяньем посмотрела, как яростно сражается Гермиона, и как она медленно, но неумолимо терпит поражение. Вдруг один из стражей замахнулся, подняв в воздух копье – он хотел пронзить им разбойницу насквозь.

\- Нееет! - закричала Джинни, кидаясь к Гермионе. Но было уже поздно – копье сверкнуло в воздухе, обрушилось на разбойницу, но, к счастью, Гермионе удалось увернуться. Но ледяное острие все-таки задело ее. Разбойница повалилась на снег, из последних сил сжимая беспомощный нож, а Джинни упала рядом с подругой, защищая ее, закрывая своим телом от исполинов.

В следующий момент все погрузилось во тьму.


	7. Мудрый шаман

Гарри коротал вечер в гостиной, глядя на пламя в камине, когда в комнате повеяло холодом. В тот же момент рядом с креслом появился Север, покачнулся и упал на пол, содрогаясь всем телом.

\- Север! - Гарри кинулся к нему, неловко поскальзываясь на белом мраморном полу. Склонившись над Северным Королем, Гарри испуганно вгляделся в его бледное, покрытое испариной лицо – оно казалось измученным, больным. – Что произошло? Что с тобой?!..

\- С-стражи… - у Севера зуб на зуб не попадал, он дрожал, зажмурившись, и казался гораздо младше, почти мальчишкой, да, замерзшим несчастным мальчишкой. - С-совсем от рук отбились… Пришлось ус-смирить… - Он рвано вздохнул, поморщившись, и Гарри помог ему сесть. Северный Король тут же выпрямился, словно держаться за кого-то было против его правил. Однако, он позволил Гарри обхватить его за талию, чтобы помочь добраться до кресла у камина. Там Северный Король утомленно приложил дрожащие пальцы ко лбу, тяжело дыша.

Гарри сидел рядом, напуганный, и пытался придумать, как помочь. Но вот прошло какое-то время, и Северу, кажется, стало немного лучше – он открыл глаза, и даже чуть приподнял уголок губ, пытаясь улыбнуться. Но меж бровей его залегла тревожная морщинка, да и взгляд был тяжелым, тоскливым.

Король все еще дрожал, пытаясь совладать с собой, он обхватил себя руками, но даже это не помогало.

\- Тебе холодно? - спросил Гарри.

\- Я - Северный Король. Я не могу замерзнуть, - сердито ответил Север. - Сколько раз тебе это повторять?

\- Но я же вижу…

\- Просто меня задело ледяное копье. Так бывает. Стражи слишком древние, они забыли, кому теперь пришло время подчиняться. Прежде, когда на этих землях хозяйствовала Снежная Королева, ледяные Стражи слушались только ее. Мне пришлось напомнить им, что теперь действуют мои правила.

\- Зачем тебе вообще нужны стражи? - удивился Гарри. - Разве сюда кто-то пытается пробраться?

Север поморщился, словно вопрос Гарри причинил ему боль.

\- Конечно же, ко мне никто не пытается пробраться, - заявил он, внимательно глядя на Гарри. - Стражи были здесь всегда, со времен первой упавшей снежинки. Они такие древние, что не помнят ничего, и в то же время помнят все.

\- Как это? - удивился Гарри. Север пожал плечом.

\- Стражи помнят каждого путника, каждую упавшую снежинку, каждую пролетевшую здесь птицу с начала времен. Но они уже не помнят, что такое свет, а что такое тьма, что значит жить, а что – умереть, не знают, что есть добро, а что… Впрочем, это вообще мало кто знает.

Они надолго замолчали, глядя в огонь. Гарри, сидящий в ногах у Северного Короля, вглядывался в пламя, которое словно что-то пыталось подсказать ему. Север глядел на Гарри со странным, непередаваемым выражением на лице, и левая рука его судорожно сжимала подлокотник кресла.

\- А сколько ты проживешь? - спросил негромко Гарри. Север ответил не сразу:

\- Возможно, вечность… или около того.

\- Ты тоже все это забудешь?

\- Может быть, как раз таки, и вспомню, - усмехнулся Север, но тут же снова стал серьезным. - Ты не хотел бы жить вечно, Гарри?

«С тобой?» - хотел спросить Гарри, но это был дурацкий вопрос. Так что он просто пожал плечом. Снова воцарилась тишина, уютная и знакомая – ее так не хватало Гарри, пока Северный Король избегал его…

Гарри все пытался разобрать в тех смутных образах, что рисовало каминное пламя, слова, предназначенные только ему. Север, тем временем, не отрываясь, глядел на растрепанную макушку Гарри, и левая рука его потихоньку расслаблялась, отпуская кресло. Он потянулся ладонью к непокорному вихру на затылке у Гарри, медленно, неуверенно, тело его напряженно застыло, только неподвижные глаза сверкали в изменчивом свете камина.

В этот момент Гарри показалось, что во всполохе пламени он разглядел, как взметнулись рыжие волосы.

\- Джинни! - воскликнул он, не увидев, как тонкая кисть отдернулась, и рука снова вцепилась в подлокотник.

***

Джинни открыла глаза с мыслью о Гермионе. Последнее, что она помнила – снежная крошка отовсюду, царапающая лицо, просеивающаяся сквозь пряди волос, забивающаяся в рот и нос, мешая дышать… И огромный, суровый воин изо льда и снега, наклонившийся над Джинни и Гермионой, безжалостный, непобедимый. Потом ничего.

«Что же произошло?..» - изумилась Джинни. Она лежала в маленькой, но уютной комнатке, под пушистым толстым одеялом, на узком топчане. В крохотной комнатке была еще одна кровать, на которой лежала Гермиона – она была совсем белая, словно тоже сделана из снега, и на лбу у нее лежал кусочек льда. Тяжелое одеяло, которым она была укрыта, чуть заметно вздымалось в такт дыханию.

«Она жива! Как хорошо…» - рассмеялась с облегчением Джинни, и почувствовала, как из глаз ее потекли теплые слезы, растапливающие ледяную корку на щеках.

\- Это славно, что ты можешь плакать, – сказал ласковый дребезжащий голос, и Джинни испуганно повернулась туда, откуда он шел. В темном углу, куда свет от крошечной печки почти не попадал, на стуле сидел древний старец, и чистил рыбу. Волосы его были седыми, как лунный свет, а в длинную, до самого пола бороду, были вплетены крошечные разноцветные колокольчики. Глаза у старика были изумительного голубого цвета, и от уголков глаз во все стороны разбегались смешливые морщинки. – Не бойся, девочка моя, ты теперь в безопасности. Как и твоя подруга – ей тяжело пришлось, но я ее вылечил. Теперь осталось только ждать.

\- Спасибо… - пробормотала Джинни, откидывая одеяло и выбираясь из кровати. - Ох… спасибо вам огромное! Это вы спасли нас от тех жутких воинов?..

\- Ты про ледяных Стражей-то? - удивился старик. - Нет, что ты! Разве под силу простому шаману справиться с такими существами? Это был не я. Я нашел вас, замерзших, в снегу – вы обе были без сознания, и выжили лишь потому, что крепко прижимались друг к другу, сохраняя друг для друга тепло, – старик радостно улыбнулся, словно подобный способ выживания был самым прекрасным на свете.

\- Тогда кто же нам помог? Может, Стражники решили отпустить нас?

\- О, нет, моя дорогая, - еще шире улыбнулся старик, покачав головой (зазвенели колокольчики). – Стражи никого не отпускают, они созданы для того, чтобы охранять границы Снежных владений.

\- Они защищают Северного Короля, да? - робко спросила Джинни. Старик загадочно сверкнул глазами.

\- Возможно. Но, думаю, Северный Король и сам способен защитить себя.

Джинни помрачнела. Бороться с таким страшным, всесильным существом? Когда она даже с его Стражами справиться никогда в жизни не смогла бы?

Крепко задумавшись, Джинни подошла к Гермионе. Та спала, сурово сжав побелевшие губы во сне. Джинни ласково погладила подругу по спутанным вихрам, нащупала под одеялом ее узкую, теплую ладонь, и сжала в своей.

\- Не волнуйся, с ней все будет хорошо, - пообещал старик. - Лучше расскажи мне, куда ты держишь путь, и зачем тебе сражаться со Стражами Северного Короля?

Джинни рассказала всю свою историю, с самого начала. Старик слушал внимательно, не перебивая, только изредка кивал и улыбался. Когда Джинни закончила рассказывать, он наполнил три чашки ароматным, дымящимся чаем, и вручил одну из них Джинни.

\- Я помогу вам добраться до Ледяного дворца – я шаман, и умею говорить со снегом, с ветром, со звездами и даже с сердцами людей. Я помогу тебе встретится с твоим другом Гарри, но если ты захочешь увести его с собой и вернуть обратно, то ты должна быть уверена в своих чувствах.

\- Что? - испуганно захлопала глазами Джинни. О чувствах говорить и думать она не любила. Все, что она знала – ей надо найти Гарри и вернуть его домой. Чтобы все было по-прежнему.

\- Любовь, моя девочка. Только любовь. Вот единственный способ победить, вот твое единственное оружие.

\- Против Северного Короля?

\- Против холода в сердце. С Северным Королем можно договориться и словами. Учти одно: если ты не любишь Гарри по-настоящему, всей душой, то ты не сможешь увести его из Ледяного Дворца.

Было решено дождаться пробуждения Гермионы, и отправиться в путь на следующий день. Когда совсем стемнело, шаман погасил огонь и ушел говорить со звездами, а Джинни забралась к Гермионе под одеяло, легла рядом, прижавшись к разбойнице, как когда-то давно в замке, под теплыми шкурами. Гермиона казалась такой хрупкой, такой трогательной, когда спала, и даже во сне ее лицо, ни на секунду не становилось умиротворенным, расслабленным. Казалось, она бесконечно решала какие-то важные и серьезные задачи.

\- Гермиона… - прошептала Джинни на ухо подруге. - Что же теперь делать? Как мне узнать, люблю ли я Гарри? Я очень хочу его вернуть. Но не уверена, что смогу жить как раньше, если даже он вернется домой. Ведь теперь, столько всего изменилось…, я увидела мир, я говорила с холодными водами и быстрым ветром, я сражалась с ледяными Стражами… мы сражались. Смелая, храбрая ты разбойница…

Джинни улыбнулась и достала из потайного кармана Волшебный Глаз, сквозь который однажды уже хотела взглянуть на Гермиону, но не решилась. Теперь Джинни чувствовала, что готова узнать всю правду, какой бы она ни была. «Быть может, увидев, наконец, Гермиону, я смогу по-настоящему увидеть себя саму?» - подумала Джинни, и взглянула сквозь круглый внимательный глаз.

Когда шаман вернулся, Джинни уже спала, крепко обхватив Гермиону руками. Старик улыбнулся, мягко провел ладонью по голове одной девочки, затем другой, а потом заварил себе еще чая. Колокольчики, вплетенные в его бороду, тихо звенели.


	8. Правда о Северном короле

Гарри проснулся от мягкого прикосновения. Но, когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что Северный Король стоит в отдалении, словно не решаясь приблизиться к нему. Гарри сел, потирая затекшую шею – он умудрился уснуть прямо в гостиной, зарывшись лицом в густой ворс ковра. Он улыбнулся Северу, привычно, как улыбался раньше Джинни. Вот только Джинни не вздрагивала и не отводила глаз, а Гарри не становилось грустно оттого, что на его улыбку не могут ответить такой же. Пусть слабой и неуверенной, но все же – улыбкой.

  
\- Эй. Что случилось? - мягко спросил Гарри, заметив, какое холодное и мрачное лицо у Севера – прямо, как в первые дни, когда Гарри только появился во Дворце. Север коротко сказал, глядя в сторону:

  
\- Поднимайся. К тебе пришли, - развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

  
\- Гарри!

  
\- Джинни!

  
Они метнулись друг к другу, раскинув руки для объятий, и в следующий момент закружились, смеясь от счастья, и крепко прижимаясь друг к другу. Пушистые волосы Джинни почти закрыли Гарри лицо, поэтому он не видел, каким напряженным и застывшим наблюдателем глядел на них Северный Король, не видел, как яростно закусила губу коротко стриженая девушка, сжимающая в руках нож, и как печально улыбнулся старик с длиннющей седой бородой.

  
Наконец, они расцепили объятья, все еще оживленно и взволнованно вглядываясь в лица друг друга. Гарри заметил, что глаза Джинни сияют еще ярче, чем прежде, когда они слушали сказки, сидя под розовым кустом в мансарде, заметил, что Джинни выглядит старше и уверенней, чем прежде, а еще заметил тонкий розовый шрам, пересекающий ее щеку. Гарри провел пальцем по нему, нахмурив брови.

  
\- Как… как ты сюда добралась?

  
\- Я шла за тобой, Гарри. О, если б ты только знал, сколько я всего пережила, пока искала тебя по свету!..

  
\- Ты… искала меня? - удивился Гарри, и Джинни сердито свела брови к переносице.

  
\- Конечно же! Неужели ты думаешь, что мне нужно было просто забыть про тебя и жить себе, как ни в чем не бывало? Когда ты пропал, все решили, что ты умер, замерз насмерть! И только я знала, что ты где-то, и ждешь меня, и зовешь… Я слышала твой зов, Гарри, и поэтому не оставляла надежды тебя найти.

  
Гарри виновато потупился. Он почти не вспоминал о Джинни, пока жил здесь. Нет, конечно, сначала он жутко тосковал и по Джинни, и по миссис Уизли, и по уютным вечерам в мансарде, по родному городу… Но потом, постепенно, тоска ушла, остались лишь светлые воспоминания, которые вызывали улыбку и легкую печаль. Но Гарри никогда бы и в голову не пришло ждать спасения. Да и от чего его спасать? От Севера? - Ты так изменился, Гарри, - сказала Джинни тихо. - Стал выше, бледнее. У тебя глаза…

  
\- Холодные? - испугался Гарри. - Пустые?

  
\- Грустные, - улыбнулась Джинни. - Он тебя не заморозил? Мы едва спаслись от его жутких ледяных монстров, они не пускали нас к тебе.

  
\- Ледяные стражи! - Гарри резко повернулся к Северу, который стоял с непроницаемым лицом. Гарри посмотрел на него долгим испытующим взглядом, и тот поежился, в глазах его мелькнул страх, ожидание – чего? Упреков? Обвинения? - Ты вчера сказал, что стражи распоясались. Ты сказал, что пришлось их остановить! Ты спас Джинни?

  
\- Ты немного исказил мои слова. - неохотно сказал Север, скрестив руки на груди. - Но в целом ты прав.

  
\- Что?! Северный Король защитил нас от собственных Стражей?! - изумилась девушка-сорванец, все еще сжимающая нож. Джинни насупилась.

  
\- Это не может быть правдой. Не верь ему, Гарри. Ведь это его Стражи, с чего ему останавливать их? Тем более, что он готов на все, лишь бы удержать тебя в этом ужасном месте. Он специально говорит так, чтобы ты его пожалел и остался.

  
Северный Король поднял глаза, и они горели неистовой черной яростью. Казалось, он стал выше, и рос, словно тень во время заката: его черная фигура вытянулась и удлинилась, нависая над всеми остальными, возвышаясь и угрожая.

  
Неистово взвыл за стенами Дворца ветер, и сразу стало холоднее.

  
\- Мне не нужна жалость, глупая девчонка. И я никогда не лгу. Если бы я знал, какой неблагодарной и наглой вы окажетесь, я бы не трудился помогать вам!

  
\- Не говори с ней в таком тоне! - воскликнула незнакомая девушка, взмахнув ножом, но старик положил ей руку на плечо, успокаивая. Он ласково улыбнулся Северу, а потом повернулся к Джинни.

  
\- Я не знаю никого, достаточно сильного, чтобы справиться с Ледяными Стражами. Только их хозяин и повелитель может заставить их отпустить нарушителей границы.  
Джинни смутилась, но потом упрямо заявила:

  
\- Это не важно. Значит, он спас нас специально, чтобы показаться благородным. Северный Король – коварный и жестокий, он не делает добрых дел, потому что у него нет сердца, только кусок льда. Он похищает людей, он замораживает взглядом, заглядывает в окна и насылает снежных злых пчел. Он держит тебя взаперти, Гарри, и хочет, чтобы ты стал таким же холодным и бездушным, как он сам!

  
\- Мы этого не допустим, - вторила ей девушка. - Мы ни капельки не боимся его колдовства. Если он посмеет удерживать тебя здесь, мы убьем его: вырежем его ледяное сердце, и разобьем вдребезги! - и она воинственно сжала нож.

  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Гарри испуганно, и обе девушки удивленно уставились на него. - Нет, не смейте, вы же не знаете его! Вы ничего не знаете. Я не позволю вам причинить ему вред.

  
\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что меня можно напугать подобными нелепыми угрозами? - негромко проговорил Север. Он глядел в сторону, судорожно сжав пальцы в кулаки. Гарри сделал шаг к нему, но Джинни удержала Гарри, схватив его за плечо.

  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе сделали больно. - сказал он, а Север, невесело усмехнувшись, щелкнул пальцами.

  
_…Тогда я посажу его на печь, и он растает!.. растает… растает… растает…_

  
\- Это… это было давно. И я не знал тебя. И я сожалею… - пробормотал, смутившись, Гарри.

  
\- Не стоит, - наклонил голову набок Север, глядя спокойно и чуть насмешливо, но куда-то поверх головы Гарри. - Меня это все абсолютно не трогает. Все, что болтают глупые, смешные люди – всего лишь набор злобной бессмыслицы.

  
Гарри опустил голову. Джинни подошла к нему поближе, обняла, утешая. Метнула гневный взгляд на Северного Короля – хоть у нее поджилки тряслись, и сказала властно и уверенно:

  
\- Он уходит с нами.

  
\- Что? - вздрогнул Гарри. Север обхватил себя руками, белые пальцы вдавились в плечи.

  
\- Я не собираюсь вас задерживать. Мне это нисколько не интересно. Вы можете идти – вы все.

  
\- Что?! Нет!..

  
\- Гарри, ты слышал? Ты свободен, - улыбнулась Джинни.

  
\- Но я… нет, Джинни… я не… - Гарри покачал головой и попятился от нее.

  
\- Гарри, я пришла за тобой. Пошли домой, - мягко увещевая, сказала Джинни надвигаясь, а Гарри все отступал, пока не наткнулся спиной на Севера – тот вздрогнул и едва заметно подался к нему навстречу.

  
\- Я не хочу. Я останусь здесь.

  
Север изумленно охнул, на секунду растеряв всю свою невозмутимость, Джинни прижала ладонь к губам, на глаза ее выступили слезы, ее подруга дернулась, словно хотела подскочить и отвесить Гарри пощечину, но старик снова удержал ее, внимательно глядя на Гарри.

  
\- Как… как ты можешь хотеть остаться здесь? - прошептала Джинни едва слышно. - Неужели он заколдовал тебя? Разве ты не видишь, что здесь просто ужасно? Здесь холодно и пусто, а кругом только лед и снег, здесь нет никого, ни единого человека…

  
\- Здесь есть Север.

  
\- Северный Король? Ты что, хочешь остаться с ним? Гарри, я не понимаю… это же злобный Король из сказки, он ведь гнусный, и подлый. Взгляни на него, такой страшный, такой…

  
\- Не смей! - Гарри задрожал, он повернулся и взглянул Северу в лицо. Тот пытался выглядеть равнодушным и отстраненным, но в глазах его мелькнуло страдание. Гарри протянул руку и положил ее Северу на плечо, вновь заставив его вздрогнуть. – Ты не знаешь этого человека. Ты не видишь его моими глазами.

  
\- Но он же не человек! Его сделали изо льда! Гарри, вот… - Джинни судорожно принялась рыться в карманах, что-то разыскивая. - Вот… если ты хочешь взглянуть на него, увидеть настоящую его личину… вот, возьми, попробуй… - она протянула Гарри круглый искусственный глаз.

  
\- Что…

  
\- Это Глаз Истины, - сказал старик. - Он видит настоящую суть чего угодно и кого угодно, не замутненную обманом и эмоциями. Очень редкая вещь…

  
\- Я…

  
\- Нет. - это сказал Северный Король, резко и громко. - Нет! Я не согласен. Я не позволю… Это не… нет. - он вдруг отвернулся, спрятав лицо в руках.

  
\- Вот видишь! - торжествующе воскликнула Джинни, оглянувшись в поисках поддержки на свою подругу. - Он стыдится.

  
\- Север?

  
\- Нет. Убирайся. Убирайся прочь – уходи отсюда, и забирай своих друзей. Я не желаю вас видеть. Никого. Я просто хочу остаться…

  
\- Один? - Гарри обошел Севера, встал так, чтобы видеть его лицо, но оно было по-прежнему закрыто руками. Гарри мягко потянул их прочь, и Север поддался, взглянул на Гарри с отчаяньем и страхом. - Ты правда хочешь быть один? Снова?

  
\- Я… я не… я не могу, - наконец, глухо проговорил Север. - Я действительно сделан изо льда. У меня нет души. Тебе нельзя оставаться здесь, со мной, твое сердце тоже может замерзнуть.

  
\- Или твое – растаять. - улыбнулся Гарри, но Север покачал головой.

  
\- Если я полюблю, и мое сердце растает - я погибну. Так сказала Снежная Королева.

  
\- Но это же ложь, мой мальчик! - воскликнул вдруг старик, и все повернулись к нему. - Любовь не может убить, даже ледяное сердце. Любовь оживляет, но не наоборот. Снежная Королева обманула тебя.

  
\- Нет. Неправда, - сказал потрясенно Север. - Нет...

  
Внезапно по комнате закружили снежинки. Гарри вздрогнул и прижался ближе к Северу, когда увидел знакомые фантомные фигуры.

  
_  
Маленький мальчик играет на мраморном полу, а Снежная Королева кладет руку ему на макушку, покровительно и властно. Мальчик вздрагивает от этого прикосновения, как от порыва ледяного ветра._

_  
\- Когда я смогу вернутся домой? - спрашивает он тихо, не прерывая игры._

_  
\- Когда сложишь слово «вечность»._

_  
И мальчик снова и снова перекладывает блестящие льдинки._

_  
Королева холодно, снисходительно улыбается.  
  
***  
  
\- Северус!.._

_  
Тоненькая, испуганная девочка, очень похожая на Джинни, осторожно ступает по скользкому полу. Увидев темноволосого мальчика, она бросается к нему, совсем как Джинни, распахнув объятья._

_  
\- Я нашла тебя! Нашла! Теперь мы сможем вернуться домой…_

_  
Мальчик, замерший в объятьях, робко и неуверенно спрашивает, словно не верит своим глазам:_

_  
\- Лили?_

_  
\- Я так рада, Северус, как я рада, ты жив, ты жив, я нашла тебя… - повторяет она, и ее голос звенит непролитыми слезами._

_  
\- Как трогательно, - раздается холодный голос, и рядом с ними появляется Снежная Королева, прекрасная, блистательная и насмешливая. – Вот только он никуда с тобой не пойдет._

_  
\- Но я сложил! - восклицает мальчик, крепче хватаясь за рыжую девочку. – Я сложил слово «вечность»!_

_  
\- Ах, это, - удивленно приподнимает брови Королева. - Какая глупость. Я не думала, что ты всерьез поверишь в эту шутку._

_  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… - просит Лили, и Северус дрожит, все крепче и крепче прижимаясь к подруге._

_  
\- Довольно! - хмурится Снежная Королева, голос ее звучит грозно, пугающе. Она хлопает в ладоши, и в то же мгновение поднимается страшный белоснежный вихрь, окружающий две прижавшиеся друг к другу фигурки. Жутко завывает ветер, звенят, сталкиваясь в воздухе, крошечные льдинки покрываются инеем стены в комнате._

_  
В следующую секунду вихрь стихает, исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился, и Северус с ужасом разводит в стороны руки – там, где раньше стояла Лили, пустое место._

_  
\- Лили!!! Лили, нет… Лили…_

_  
Он кричит, с отчаяньем, горестно, громко, он мечется по комнате, испуганно шарахаясь прочь от протянутых рук Королевы, спотыкается, падает на пол, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Снежная Королева присаживается рядом с ним, белоснежный подол ее одеяния растекается по полу, тонкие руки в перчатках ласкают и утешают, гладят по голове, но мальчик плачет, и дрожит все сильнее. Тогда Снежная Королева склоняется над ним и легко дует ему в ухо, шепчет холодные слова:_

_  
\- Ты забудешь о ее существовании. О том, что она когда-то вообще приходила. Ты забудешь, кто ты такой. Мой. Только мой, и больше ничей. Ты принадлежишь мне, мой печальный принц._

_  
И мальчик затихает, замирает на полу сломанной куклой._

_  
Он больше не заплачет. Никогда.  
  
***  
  
\- Мама? - с сомнением произносит мальчик, глядя на морозные узоры в окне._

_  
\- Нет. Мне не нравится это слово, - Снежная Королева стоит позади него и, расчесывает темные волосы серебряным гребнем. - Ты будешь меня называть Королевой, как и все остальные. А я буду звать тебя Северным Принцем. Не печалься, однажды ты станешь Северным Королем._

_  
\- Я не печалюсь. Мне все равно, - пожимает плечами мальчик. Королева недовольна. Она разворачивает его, приподнимает лицо, сжав белыми пальцами подбородок._

_  
\- Какой холодный. Хуже ледышки. Куда делась твоя замечательная страстность? Почему ты больше не улыбаешься? Мне так нравилось, что ты умеешь улыбаться. И плакать. Почему ты больше не плачешь? Это совсем не интересно._

_  
\- Я не умею плакать, - пожимает плечами Север. - Ведь ты сделала меня изо льда, а разве лед умеет плакать?_

_  
Снежная Королева отпускает его, отворачивается._

_  
\- Верно. Ты всего лишь кусок льда. Ты принадлежишь мне, я сделала тебя, вдохнула жизнь. Я даже дала тебе сердце. Оно ледяное, так что ты никогда не сможешь меня полюбить. Но это ничего – ведь других ты тоже не полюбишь. А если когда-нибудь все же решишься, то твое сердце немедленно растает, и ты погибнешь. Это будет печально, не правда ли, мой принц?_

_  
\- Наверное, - снова пожимает плечами Север. - Мне все равно._

_  
_  
Джинни охнула и с состраданием взглянула на Северного Короля, который застыл, словно обратился в лед.

  
\- Значит, он все-таки человек… настоящий живой мальчик. Его похитили, так же, как и тебя, Гарри! Снежная Королева поступила так жестоко…

  
\- А потом ушла. Я ей надоел, и она ушла. - Проговорил Север куда-то в пространство. - А я…

  
Он плотно сжал побелевшие губы. Гарри тронул его безжизненно повисшую вдоль тела руку, сжал ладонь, которая оказалась неожиданно теплой. Север взглянул на Гарри, и его лицо стало мягче, добрее.

  
\- Но почему тогда… если мое сердце было не изо льда, если это неправда… все эти годы… почему я не мог полюбить? - он словно спрашивал у Гарри, но ответил старик:

  
\- Любовь побеждает любое, даже самое злое и сильное колдовство. Но для этого надо осмелиться, позволить себе полюбить. Тебе мешал не лед в сердце, тебе мешал страх. Все эти годы только страх делал твое сердце холодным; только страх делал тебя пленником этого ледяного Дворца, а вовсе не злая прихоть Снежной Королевы.

  
\- Я не боюсь. Я не… я не трус! - воскликнул Север, крепче сжав руку Гарри. Он посмотрел Гарри в глаза, и сказал, тихо и просто: - Ты останешься со мной? Пожалуйста. Если ты захочешь уйти с ними, я… я отпущу. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался.

  
Гарри счастливо улыбнулся, и это был ответ.

  
  
***

  
  
Когда Гарри со всеми прощался, к нему подошел старик и сказал негромко:

  
\- Я не сказал еще кое-что, что ты должен знать. Никакое колдовство Снежной Королевы не смогло бы прогнать Лили из Дворца, если бы она любила Северуса по-настоящему. Только истинная любовь служит ключом, выходом отсюда. Лили не смогла освободить Северуса, но ты сможешь. Я верю в это, мой мальчик.

  
Гарри улыбнулся. Затем взглянул на Джинни, печально стоящую поодаль – ее подруга не сводила с нее глаз, выглядела встревоженной и в то же время довольной. Джинни повернулась к ней и несмело приобняла, прося утешения, и девушка обхватила ее руками, крепко и порывисто.

  
\- Значит, Джинни…?

  
\- Не вини ее. Она смелая славная девушка и верный друг. Джинни проделала далекий и сложный путь, чтобы спасти тебя – откуда ей было знать, что ты не нуждаешься в спасении? Но ее настоящая любовь – это другой человек. Не беспокойся за нее, она обязательно будет счастлива.

  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Гарри, поглядев на старика. Тот кивнул, его небесно-голубые глаза, казалось, глядят прямо в душу, как Глаз Истины.

  
\- Тебе понадобится много терпения – нелегко растопить весь тот лед, в который Северный Король успел себя заковать.

  
\- Я знаю. У меня получится.

  
\- Что это у тебя получится? - прозвучал недовольный голос, и Гарри обернулся, протянул руку Северу. - Долгие прощания – лишние слезы. И сколько можно стоять на холоде? Ты снова забыл перчатки.

  
\- Да. Снова, - рука Гарри в руке Северного Короля. И никогда еще северный ветер не дул так тепло, так ласково.


End file.
